Insecticon Legacy
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Insecticon Defiance. With Shockwave's memory corrupted, he tries to cope with his new life and the new sparklings that Bumblebee and Ser-ket have. But a new problem comes when all the Predacons on Cybertron rise up against Shockwave for his actions and it's up to Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Hardshell to straighten things out and they discover a new mech with a tragic past.
1. Chapter 1: Long Recovery

Insecticon Legacy

_**I! AM! BACK! AND! I! AM! MAD! No seriously! Beast Hunters is the final season of Prime but luckily there is going to be a tv movie for Prime afterwards followed by a new TF series next year. Hopefully a sequel to Prime. Also I'm mad that in the third issue of "Rage of the Dinobots", Grimlock kills Ser-ket. I was pissed. But...at least she'll live on in my stories. Now that I've got all the rage out of the way...here is the sequel to "Insecticon Defiance". Once again, flashbacks will appear constantly like last time. This will introduce my two new OCs, Burnmark and Wingclip. The son and daughter of Bumblebee and Ser-ket. YEAH I WENT THERE! S'UP! Okay and one more thing, here is a list of characters and the new OC's bios.**_

_**Universe: Prime AU**_

_**Setting: Cybertron**_

_**Characters: Bumblebee (Prime), Hardshell (FOC), Kickback (FOC), Sharpshot (FOC), Ser-ket (Rage of the Dinobots), Shockwave (Prime), Warpath (FOC), Burnmark, (My OC), Wingclip (My OC), Wheeljack (Prime), Ironhide (Prime), Barricade (Prime) and Jazz (Movies) and a few Predacons from G1 and Prime.**_

_**Burnmark: BB and Ser-ket's son. He acts a little rowdy and loves to pick fights. After learning about Bumblebee's adventure with Hardshell, he wants to be just like his dad. Of course he barely gets along with his sister and constantly fights with her. But deep inside, he's just as scared as any mech when faced with a deadly situation. He looks just like Bumblebee except the mouth piece is a bit bigger. He's blue with red stripes and has tires, yellow optics, and everything else is the same as Bumblebee.**_

_**Wingclip: BB and Ser-ket's daughter. She likes to act sweet and innocent and doesn't get into much trouble. This caused constant rivalries with her brother. She is actually tougher than Burnmark and not as scared. After learning more about Ser-ket's passed experience, she's determined to never let anyone get the better of her. She looks just like Ser-ket only most of her body is gold and red and her wings are green. She has sharp gold fangs and claws and a long tail with a siphon claw on the tip.**_

_**Now these are not main characters but will make constant appearnaces...please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Recovery

_**Tyger Pax...five years before Shockwave kidnaps Ser-ket...**_

A 5 year old Bumblebee is running happily over to a 6 year old Shockwave's house who is busy reading on his front porch. Shockwave at this point had is left arm intact and hadn't gotton his gun yet. He looks up from his book noticing Bumblebee's happy mood.

"Hello Shockwave, you're never going to guess what happened to me today!" Bumblebee said excitedly walking up the stairs.

"What happened?" Shockwave asked not letting the book drop from his grip.

"I just met a new friend. Her name is Ser-ket...she's a predacon!" Bumblebee said.

Shockwave was slightly alarmed by this sudden statement. A predacon? Seriously? That was the best Bumblebee could do? But he decided to not hurt his feelings.

"I see, so this Ser-ket is friendly?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, not like some others." Bee said. "I'd be careful tonight, I heard some predacons like to hang around here. They're nothing but bullies. But I know Ser-ket wouldn't turn on me." Bee said. "Well, I'll leave ya to your reading!"

Bumblebee left and Shockwave continued to read. The very thought of Bumblebee hanging around a predacon was crazy. He scoffed not thinking that friendship would last that long. Of course he was wrong. For a week later, the two had just claimed the warehouse where they lived at now. It was spray-painted and certain furniture was placed inside. Shockwave spied on the two as they finished spray-painting the warehouse. They looked like they were having fun. Bumblebee evily spray Ser-ket with red spray-paint.

"Ah! Why you little-"

Ser-ket sprayed Bumblebee with blue paint igniting a paint fight between them. Shockwave groaned in annoyance and decided to walk over. He ended up getting spray-painted red and blue across the windsheild on his chest.

"Shockwave what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just checking out the predacon!" Shockwave sneered examining Ser-ket.

Ser-ket knew Shockwave wasn't going to be easy to hang around. She hissed and bared her fangs at Shockwave in response. Shockwave hissed back. Bumblebee cut in.

"Shockwave, we're kinda busy right now, can you come over later?" Bee asked.

"Fine!" Shockwave sneers before looking back at Ser-ket and leaving.

"I'm sorry Ser-ket, Shockwave can be a little uncomfortable around Predacons. I'm used to it!" Bee shrugged.

"It's okay, but if he looks at me again like that...I'm going to claw that optic out!" Ser-ket threatened.

That night, Shockwave continued to keep watch on Ser-ket as she parted ways with Bumblebee hoping to get the warehouse completely to their liking tomorrow. Once Ser-ket was alone, Shockwave snuck up behind her.

"SER-KET!" Shockwave snarls.

Ser-ket turns around fists clenched. She growled seeing it was Shockwave.

"What the hell do you want?" Ser-ket snarls. "Don't you got machines or tests to run?"

"You predacons need to stay with your own kind. Or mabye you belong in lab." Shockwave snarls clenching his fists.

"What did you just say to me?" Ser-ket growls.

"You heard me!"

"Shockwave I swear I will kick your ass right here!" Ser-ket threatened and shoved him back.

"Then let's fight!" Shockwave sneered getting in a pouncing position.

Bumblebee surprisingly wasn't that far from them since he had wondered why it felt like they were being watched. He rushed right back over to break the two up just in time. Bumblebee began pulling Ser-ket away.

"Whoa, whoa enough! Just stop! Shockwave why are you following us?" Bee asked.

"I'm not, I'm just walking home when I see this beast nearbye." Shockwave lied pointing the soon-to-be-torn-off arm at Ser-ket who hissed.

"BEAST? THAT DOES IT!" Ser-ket snarled attempting to jump over Bumblebee who kept her down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT AM I YOUR BABYSITTER?" Bumblebee shouted scaring the two.

Shockwave and Ser-ket were silent then. Bumblebee decided to act like a parent and walk both of them home. First Shockwave was walked home where he said bye only to Bumblebee.

"He's going to find himself unable to get off the ground one day." Ser-ket threatened to Bee. "He doesn't know who he's messing with!"

"He's just not into predacons. Besides, a few predacons have picked on him for having one eye. He's always hated them for that...just give him time." Bee assured fearing that the time would be pretty long.

Once Ser-ket was at her house, she hugged Bumblebee as a way to say goodbye and Bumblebee left for home. He still wondered what could possibly happen the next day. But later that night, Ser-ket made a few calls to some of her friends.

"Yo Ripclaw, Razorclaw, Ransack, I need a mech to be taught a little lesson." Ser-ket sneered through her com-link.

Ripclaw, Razorclaw and Ransack were just three of the many friends that Ser-ket had. While Ripclaw and Razorclaw were Predacons, Ransack was actually their only Insecticon friend who the other two met as younglings. They all were pretty rowdy and loved a good fight...they were friends with Bumblebee and knew Shockwave needed to be taught some manners. Shockwave usually stayed up late and decided to catch up with his reading in his room. As he read, he thought he could hear the sounds of giggling. He sat the book down and opened his window, only to recieve a harsh shove down to the ground. Shockwave landed with a thud and could see three towering figures in front of him.

"What the-"

"Stay still Shockwave!" Ripclaw snarled.

"Who are you predacons?" Shockwave asked.

"You're about to find out!" Ransack sneered.

"GET HIM!" Razorclaw demanded.

Before Shockwave could protest, the mechs pounced on him and began to beat him up. Shockwave pleaded for them to stop but that only made them continue. After another minute, it was Ripclaw who grabbed Shockwave's left arm and violently ripped it off in a rage. Shockwave screamed in pain as energon began to leak out. The beating had ceased after that.

"That's for trying to start a fight with a predacon! Now we expect you to apologize to Ser-ket right now...COME HERE!" Ripclaw snarled dragging Shockwave to his feet.

Shockwave was harshly taken all the way to Ser-ket's house who seemed to be waiting. The torn off arm was left behind. Ser-ket opened the front door of her house to see Shockwave being held by her friends. She smirked.

"Well Shockwave?" Ser-ket sneered crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry, I'll never mess with you again. I swear!" Shockwave began to cry.

Ser-ket nodded seeing that Shockwave has had enough.

"Alright Shocky, now get home before you start leaking energon everywhere." Ser-ket said before her friends shoved Shockwave off the porch.

Shockwave raced down the street like there was no tomorrow while the others laughed. After that night, Shockwave had begun to work on a replacement arm. His old arm was placed in storage and he decided mabye a gun would be more suited to his body-type. After countless designs and no help...he finally managed to build a gun that really pleased him. It was built to grow as he grew. Bumblebee was quite afraid of it at first but after seeing what power it had he was impressed. Ser-ket had since stayed away from Shockwave thinking mabye the gun thing was just the first part of a new phase for Shockwave. I mean who gets a gun for an arm? Bumblebee and Shockwave's friendship did stay intact for awhile until one night when Bumblebee and Shockwave were together watching TV in Shockwave's room. The news of the Tarn Advanced Science and Technology Institute really caught Shockwave's attention and he wanted to go there. This was to be...the last night that Shockwave could remember after his fight with Hardshell.

"Well, I filled out all the applications, hopefully they will accept me in a few days despite my little situation!" Shockwave said waving his gun arm.

"But Shockwave, why did you apply a gun and not your old arm?" Bee asked.

"I felt weak, I wanted to be stronger. Besides, I'm better at doing everything with my right arm anyway." Shockwave said.

"Something's wrong with you Shockwave. You're not yourself, you know ever since you got that, you've been seemingly changing in personality. Should I be afraid?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"No...and you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself." Shockwave scoffed. "Besides, everyone changes after awhile."

"Oh..." Bee nodded.

After a few minutes he found himself leaning his head onto Shockwave's shoulder who didn't resist.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Five years...that's long enough!"

"I see...will we still be friends?"

"It's logically possible...but...a lot can change in five years..."

Bumblebee seemed confused at that point...Shockwave seemed to be developing an extremely mysterious personality. A few days later...Shockwave was accepted in and left Tyger Pax for his science training for five long years. During his time there, Shockwave's personality was altered greatly. The power of technology, the endless experiments, the results of tests, the research and study of cybertronians like mainly Insecticons and Predacons, everything seemed to take control of his own processor. His desire to become the best scientist on Cybertron. By the time he came back, he wasn't the Shockwave Bumblebee knew. For about two weeks upon his return he's constantly demanded Bumblebee to help him gather things for his lab. At the time he began making drones to assist. Whenever Ser-ket was around Bumblebee, Shockwave would back off but keep his optic on them. Thus, leading to the day he finally finishes the lab and decided to capture Ser-ket, destroying the friendship between him and Bumblebee.

But this was all a long time ago...

_**7 years after "Insecticon Defiance"...**_

Shockwave awoke one morning in the warehouse feeling very tired. He rubbed his optic and sat up looking at his gun arm. He had been wanting to take it off and put his old arm on that he still had with him. But he has over the years gotton lazy. He thought he could hear fighting outside his room and face-palmed. Just five years ago Bumblebee and Ser-ket had decided to have kids. Unfortunately the brother and sister never got along. It took a long time for Shockwave to get over his scrambled past and work towards the future but dealing with these kids was going to drive him crazy! Just then, the brawling siblings slammed into Shockwave's room startling him fully awake. He got off the bed and slammed a pede down on the ground ceasing the fight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Shockwave snarled.

Burnmark and Wingclip got up dusting themselves up. They were scared of Shockwave and knew he could easily blast them if he wanted to.

"He started it!" Wingclip snarled.

"No I didn't!" Burnmark snarled back.

"Primus...alright, what were you fighting about this time?" Shockwave sneered.

"He was playing his music too loud!" Wingclip growled clenching her fists.

"I can't help it if I like loud music. Besides, mabye you should just shut your door...THAT'S WHAT IT'S FOR!" Burnmark yelled.

Wingclip bared her fangs and was about to lunge but Shockwave pointed his gun at them making them freeze.

"Why do I get the feeling you want to really blast us into oblivion?" Burnmark asked.

"Sometimes, I wish I could but...Ser-ket and Bumblebee would rip me apart!" Shockwave sighed before hearing footsteps outside in the hallway.

An angry Bumblebee and Ser-ket walked in staring at the younglings.

"BURNMARK, MY ROOM NOW!" Bumblebee demanded.

"WINGCLIP, WITH ME THIS INSTANT!" Ser-ket snarled.

The two younglings walked with their parents before Ser-ket popped back in the room.

"Sorry Shockwave!" Ser-ket said.

"It's okay, I was just getting up anyway. Isn't Hardshell and his brothers supposed to come by today?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, by the way, plan on changing that arm?" Ser-ket asked.

"Hopefully, I need to get on it!" Shockwave chuckled walking with her out. "Heh, those insecticons really haven't changed have they?"

"Hardshell seems to be more...relaxed these days. At least they visit every now and then." Ser-ket smiled.

"I like those guys!" Shockwave said proceeding downstairs to get some energon just waiting for Burnmark and Wingclip to be yelled at...again!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I know, slow start, but trust me, things will be picking up in the next chapter. And no, Burnmark and Wingclip will not be main characters. This story is more focused on Shockwave, Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Hardshell. He-he, this should be fun! So tell me what you thought, and if you hadn't already, please read "Insecticon Defiance" before you read this one in order to understand some of the beginning of this chapter. Stay tuned my friends!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Jet

_**After a bit of thinking, I believe a few more of my favorite characters will be put into the story. At least the ones that can actually fit and will be useful. Mirage, Sideswipe and my all-time favorite flying Autobot Breakaway will be joining the cast. Breakaway is an Autobot jet from the ROTF and DOTM video games. Anyways, back to the story and the Insecticons should be in this one.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious Jet

Burnmark sits on his parents bed with his arms crossed angry at his sister. He was going to strangle her when this was over. Bumblebee stepped in and slammed the door shut so they were alone. Wingclip was taken into her own room where Ser-ket also slammed the door. Shockwave giggled downstairs.

"What is your problem young man?" Bumblebee sneered standing on front of Burnmark. "How many times have I told you about fighting?"

"I'm sorry dad, but Wingclip complains too much over my music! Is it really that loud?" Burnmark asked trying not to look into Bee's optics.

"Apparently so if she can hear it. She shouldn't have to shut her door and you shouldn't be trying to blow out your audio sensors. Look Burnmark, I understand, you want to be just like me. Ser-ket and I used to love loud music all the time up to the point it would annoy a lot of people." Bee explained sitting next to his son.

Burnmark looked up to his father's optics with tears getting ready to form. Bumblebee could be pretty stern but even he knew that yelling at him would go nowhere. Bumblebee knew Burnmark had his personality: brave, wild and fight-hungry.

"Hey dad, does Shockwave hate us?" Burnmark asked.

"Hate you? No, never! You guys just get on his nerves a lot. But he would never hate you!" Bumblebee explained making Burnmark feel better.

"By the way, will I ever have to go through something like you and mom did when you were kids?" Burnmark asked.

"Hopefully not, look what happened all those years ago shouldn't really be talked about. Especially since Shockwave lives with us alright? It was...kinda a personal experience." Bumblebee said remembering everything.

Meanwhile, Ser-ket paced back and forth in Wingclip's room with her sitting on the bed tapping her claws together. Ser-ket wasn't mad, just disappointed.

"Wingclip, what have I told you about fighting with your brother?" Ser-ket sneered crossing her arms.

"Mom, he started it. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and he's always playing that slagging music!" Wingclip snarled getting angry.

"Watch your tone with me young lady!" Ser-ket sneered.

"I'm sorry, but can you please tell Burnmark to stop annyoing me?"

"I'll talk to him later...but right now, both of you have been annoying Shockwave, you know how he is in the mornings." Ser-ket said whipping her tail back and forth.

"True, I'm sorry mom, heh, this is kinda like your earlier days isn't it?" Wingclip asked.

"Not really sweetie, my life was...a bit more deadly than that. But look remember, we promised not to talk about it when Shockwave is around." Ser-ket reminded.

"Oh yeah...okay mom! Am I on punishment?" Wingclip asked.

"Not this time, but next time, you will be grounded for a week...understand?" Ser-ket ordered. "And I better not see another dent on either of you or the next dents will be from me."

"Yes mom!"

Bumblebee and Ser-ket may have been parents now, but honestly nothing had actually changed about them. In fact, they still acted the way they did as kids. It was fun to act crazy inside the house while the kids were outside playing or hanging with Shockwave and the insecticons. They still wrestled, did pranks and even had their little private time in their rooms every once in a while. (I'm not even going to begin with how often) The two siblings had just gotton a love of sparring. Some of Ser-ket's friends would often come over to spar with them. Bumblebee, Hardshell and his brothers often came to play around. Of course the siblings were too young to be roughed up alot. Bumblebee and Ser-ket had to agree that interacting with their kids was like interacting with their own selves. Shockwave's old lab was still around looking old and battered as usual. The groundbridge was taken out and placed in the warehouse. But far back in the town of Kaon, three certain insecticons laid around their alley.

"Oh man, morning already?" Kickback snarled covering his optics.

"No time to be complaining Kickback, we are supposed to be seeing Bumblebee and Ser-ket today, today!" Sharpshot said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, hey Hardshell wake up dude! Usually you're up before us." Kickback nudged his brother who groaned from under a pile of empty energon cubes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." Hardshell groaned getting up. "Remind me never to wake up near you guys again."

"Come on Hardshell, we got see Bumblebee. We haven't visited him for like...half a year!" Kickback exclaimed tossing a bunch of trash into a corner.

"Heh, you're just eager to beat on their son aren't ya?" Hardshell bent his grill into a smirk.

"Not beat on him...just...play around."

"Sure."

"Alright Hardshell how about I beat on YOU!" Kickback challenged as he pounced on Hardshell starting a wreslting match.

"Alright enough, jeez, grow up, up!" Sharpshot rolled his optics and peered out of the alley.

Just then, a camoflauge-painted jet flew by nearly at the speed of light making Sharpshot smash into a wall.

"Woah, who was that?" Kickback asked helping Sharpshot up.

"Don't know...let's follow him, him!" Sharpshot said as he and Kickabck transformed to chase after the jet.

"GUYS WAIT!" Hardshell called out but they didn't hear him. "Primus...well I better see how Ironhide's doing."

Ironhide still sometimes took care of the Insecticons who stayed out more often. His house hadn't changed much but his training room was altered into just a nice normal looking basement. Right now, Ironhide was busy drinking some warm energon while reading the newspaper. Hardshell flew over and happily came in without knocking. Upon hearing his door open, Ironhide quickly jumped into view, both cannons on his arms charged up.

"WOAH! WOAH! IRONHIDE IT'S ME HARDSHELL!"

"Oh sorry! Couldn't you have just knocked?" Ironhide asked.

"Well...er...nah!" Hardshell shrugged.

"Where are your brothers?"

"Chasing a jet!"

"..."

"I know...anyways, what's up?"

"Well, I've been looking forward to moving away..." Ironhide stopped seeing Hardshell's optics growing huge.

"MOVING? BUT...BUT..."

"Not far away, just mabye on the other side of Kaon. This place has been my home for eons. But it's just not suiting me anymore." Ironhide shrugged look back inside his house.

"I see, when?"

"Probably not now...but mabye in a couple of months."

"Oh...well, I just came over to see how you were doing. Me and my brothers were going to hang with Bumblebee and Ser-ket. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Sorry kid, I'm a little busy. Besides, I recently heard that Dreadwing's older brother SkyQuake got released from prison. Me and him have a history." Ironhide said feeling a little tense.

"Dreadwing has a brother? You want me to take him down?" Hardshell asked clenching his fists.

"No Hardshell, if he tries anything, I'll take care of him. Besides, he couldn't beat me if he tried. You see I used to part of a violent gang, we got into a brawl with SkyQuake and a few others and chased them away only for them to get arrested. He-he, they never knew what hit him. Trust me, I'll be fine, you go on ahead!" Ironhide assured.

But it turns out SkyQuake knew where Ironhide lived. The seeker appeared in the sky racing through the air seemingly heading right towards them. SkyQuake landed in the front of the house looking around and Hardshell and Ironhide came outside.

"Ironhide, it's been awhile. I'm guessing you thought you can get off easy with me being away. It's because of you and your friends that my gang was sent to jail, not only that, but one was killed." SkyQuake snarled walking towards them. "Move aside insecticon."

"Hey, don't you tell me what to do!" Hardshell snarled.

"Don't make me squish you like the bug you are!" SkyQuake threatened.

"Like I haven't recieved that threat already...I'm surprised you don't want your brother here!" Hardshell scoffed crossing his arms.

"I don't need my brother to crush you. Though I wonder where he is!"

Hardshell looked back at Ironhide who was concerned about what to do now. Hardshell sighed before looking back at SkyQuake. SkyQuake was slightly shorter than Hardshell so he didn't seem like much of a threat.

"I know what happened to your brother...he was picking on my friend so...I KILLED HIM!" Hardshell yelled out alarming SkyQuake and Ironhide.

Ironhide hadn't been told yet and Hardshell didn't think he would ever have to tell. SkyQuake's anger rose to extreme levels. His fists clenched, his optics glowed a dark red, and his body shook.

"HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU?" SkyQuake yelled and tried to swing a fist but missed.

"AND I HAD A GOOD REASON!" Hardshell snarled jumping back then ramming a fist into SkyQuake's face.

SkyQuake was about to charge when suddenly the jet that Kickback and Sharpshot were chasing came into view and landed on the roof of Ironhide's house. Ironhide, Hardshell and SkyQuake looked up astonished at the giant jet who looked down on them menacingly. The jet activated the sniper rifle on his right arm and fired at SkyQuake hitting him right the optics.

"AAAHHH! MY OPTICS! RRAAAWWWWRRRR!" SkyQuake growled staggering back.

Suddenly the jet transformed and fired a few missles that blew SkyQuake's chest into pieces killing him. SkyQuake's body dropped to the ground and turned gray. The mech transformed again and landed in front of Hardshell.

"Thanks a lot dude...who are you?" Hardshell asked as the seeker turned around.

This jet's paint was all camoflauged, he had no mouth but instead a muzzle, blue optics, sharp clawed servos, and very large wings. He was the same height as Hardshell making him one of the first people Hardshell didn't really have to bend his head towards.

"It's nothing you need to know...I'm on a personal mission...I got to go..." The mech answered before transforming and taking off again at the speed of light.

Hardshell and Ironhide looked at each other confused before Kickback and Sharpshot arrived looking tired.

"Hey Hardshell, have you've seen the jet?" Kickback asked nearly collasping on Hardhshell who decided to lie.

"Nope, but whoever he is...he must be really busy."

As the jet flew across the sky...he had oen thing on his mind...

"Where are you Bumblebee?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Hmm, interesting...why is he after Bumblebee? Stay tuned to find out! Please review! Sorry to all you SkyQuake and Dreadwing fans...I like them as well but I couldn't keep them in the story. Something had to be done!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Group Of Beasts

Chapter 3: Group Of Beasts

Back in Tyger Pax, Shockwave sat grumply in a chair disappointed that the kids were not scolded like he was expecting. Bumblebee and Ser-ket sat on the couch beside him rolling their optics.

"Shockwave...we know you want us to yell at our kids. But they've never done anything that bad." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Ugh, if I was their father...I'd...I'd spank them or...lock them in a closet...or something." Shockwave said trying to find a good punishment.

"Note to self, never find Shockwave a mate." Ser-ket chuckled to Bee. "By the way Shockwave, you know Ripclaw is coming over later as well."

"Ripclaw...you mean the femme who..." Shockwave looked at his gun arm and looked nervous. "Well, you should let me know when she comes so I can leave."

"Shockwave it's been years and you still don't want to try and befriend them?" Bumblebee asked.

"NO! I can't! Besides they don't like me anyway. Especially after-"

"Don't remind me!" Ser-ket groaned remembering the fight she and Shockwave nearly got into.

"He-he, sorry!" Shockwave said trying to change the conversation.

Far away, deep within the large and dark caves of Tyger Pax, a large gathering was being held. A heavy amount of Predacons of all shapes and sizes gathered. Some looked like they have been experimented on. Others had permanent bruises, scrapes and dents. Many of them had an optic missing or a tooth. The leaders of the clan was in fact Ripclaw, Ransack and Razorclaw. They stood on a large rock high enough to look at everyone's head. Many were talking or finding a good spot to stand. Standing beside Ripclaw was Ransack and Razorclaw looking on with pride. With one loud roar, Ripclaw silenced all the talking.

"Now then, I am sure most of you know why we're here!" Ripclaw said standing to her full height.

Most of the Predacons nodded. Some others looking unsure...and Ripclaw was expecting that.

"It is because of that one-opticed scrap-heap Shockwave. I see that some of you have fallen victim to his horrifying and deadly experiments. It's good to see that you all escaped. For years Shockwave has gotton lucky. Wiped memories do not change a damn thing about what he did. And it's about time we get our revenge." Ripclaw announced recieving cheers from the crowd.

A smile appeared on Ripclaw's face as she looked back to her friends who smiled as well. Oh yeah...revenge was going to be interesting... Meanwhile, Wheeljack happily flew his Jackhammer through Kaon trying to find where the Insecticons were located. Hardshell and his brothers had recently visited a large deserted area that had nothing but dirt. It was a perfect location for insecticon activites such as wrestling, racing or relaxing. It was also the area where Wheeljack was supposed to meet them. Right now, Kickback and Sharpshot were seeing who could throw a rock the farthest. Hardshell sat on a large rock seemingly in deep thought.

"What's wrong Hardy?" Kickback asked walking over.

"I just can't believe Ironhide wants to move...and also...who was that jet?" Hardshell asked. "Nothing adds up anymore!"

Kickback sighed and Hardshell spreaded himself out across the rock and stared up into the sky. Sharpshot walked over sighing as well.

"Great and I thought are troubles were over seven eons ago, ago!" Sharpshot chuckled. "Hardshell, Ironhide knows what's best for himself. He wouldn't leave us forever, forever."

"How would you know?" Harshell suddenly said in anger while getting off the rock and walking away.

"Was it something I said, said?" Sharpshot asked himself.

"Give him time, he was with Ironhide longer than us...just let him be!" Kickback said patting Sharpshot's shoulder.

Back in Tyger Pax, Bumblebee was teaching Burnmark some combat skills outside. Ser-ket, Wingclip and Shockwave watched from nearbye.

"Alright son, I want you to try and hit me right here in the chest. I won't hit back!" Bumblebee promised and pointed to the middle of his chest.

Burnmark nodded and charged his dad with a fist. He jumped and punched Bumblebee right in the chest where he was supposed to. Bee staggered back a bit but was impressed.

"Nice one, now then, try to dodge this." Bumblebee said running at his son with a fist.

Burnmark got ready and jumped back when Bee swung at him. But after dodging at least three punches, Bee caught him straight in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Son you okay?" Bumblebee asked bending to him.

Burnmark had to wipe some energon that smeared across his face. He looked up at his father who look concerned.

"Heh, no pain no gain right dad?" Burnmark chuckled.

Bumblebee lifted his son up into the air laughing.

"Right son, say, you plan on teaching Kickback a few lessons?" Bee chuckled.

"Heck yeah!" Burnmark said excitedly.

"Come on you two, time for some energon!" Ser-ket called out and they went back in the warehouse.

Burnmark chased Bumblebee into the house accidently tripping Shockwave who fell with a loud thud. Burnmark scurried to his room before Shockwave could get back up.

"Grr, one day Burnmark...just one day!" Shockwave snarled clenching his good fist and wiping the dirt off of him.

Suddenly three figures in the forms of Ripclaw, Razorclaw and Ransack appeared behind him menacingly. Shockwave turned around to see them looking right at him. He thought Cybertron had exploded into billions of little metal chips.

"Hello...Shockwave!" Ripclaw snarled.

Shockwave shrieked and ran inside the warehouse, racing up the stairs and slamming his door shut locking it in the process. All that in a speed that would put Blurr to shame. Bumblebee and Ser-ket looked at each other confused...but soon got their answer when Ripclaw knocked on the door.

"Hey, my friends are here!" Ser-ket opened the door happy to see them.

"Hello Ser-ket, good to see you and Bumblebeee." Ripclaw said as both femmes hugged.

"Hey girls!" Bumblebee said walking over.

Burnmark and Wingclip raced down the stairs shoving their parents aside.

"Hey you two, you guys are growing!" Razorclaw said bending down.

"Yeah, we'll probably be taller than mom and dad!" Wingclip said and Burnmark agreed.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Bee scoffed rolling his optics recieving a punch in the leg from Burnmark.

"Well settle yourselves in and I'll grab some more energon. The Insecticons are supposed to come by later." Ser-ket said going into the kitchen.

"Nice, I bet they'll have a fun time!" Ransack said happy to know that there were other insecticons around.

Ripclaw glanced up the stairs to see the big optic of Shockwave peaking behind a wall. She let out a little hiss making Shockwave hide. She turned back to her friends who were chatting with Burnmark and Wingclip. But the mechs nodded at Ripclaw saying they saw him.

"Um excuse me I need to use our computer real quick...got to talk to somebody." Bumblebee said walking upstairs to his and Ser-ket's room.

With Bumblebee distracted, Ripclaw got serious.

"Uh...can me and others speak with you privately for a moment?" Ripclaw asked.

"Uh sure, kids go upstairs for awhile!" Ser-ket told them.

"Aw!" The siblings whined heading back upstairs.

"Alright Ser-ket...you know about...what happened to a few of our friends right?" Ripclaw asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah...Shockwave did a few experiments...but he's changed now. It's been seven years...he just wants to live a new life." Ser-ket explained.

"We know, but...some of the other Predacons are not taking too kindly to what he did. And you know just because his mind was erased doesn't mean he never did it." Ripclaw sneered.

Ser-ket felt uncomfortable. She should've known this conversation would come at some point. But now? Why now?

"It's not your fault Ser-ket!" Razorclaw assured.

"Yeah, but...we would like to have a chat with Shockwave ourselves." Ransack said with a serious tone.

"But...you're not going to-"

"No...just a talk!" Ripclaw cut in.

Ser-ket could always trusted her friends. After all, they always told the truth and never went behind her back. Especially Ripclaw who looked exactly like Ser-ket except with a different color scheme. Both of them were like sisters. Ransack and Razorclaw were like her brothers. Ser-ket smiled.

"Okay...I trust you!" Ser-ket said.

Ripclaw nodded. Ser-ket walked upstairs to Shockwave's room and knocked on it.

"Who is it? Ripclaw? Razorclaw? Ransack?" Shockwave asked from behind the door.

"No, it's Ser-ket." She said.

Shockwave slowly opened the door and looked relieved that it was Ser-ket who had her claws on her hips seemingly impatient.

"Oh sorry Ser-ket...uh are they gone?"

"No...they want to speak to you."

"WHAT?"

"Shockwave they promised they weren't going to hurt you...just talk!"

"But-"

"Shockwave, now I'm telling you. If you don't get your big gun armed aft downstairs. I will force you!" Ser-ket demanded with a whip of her tail.

Shockwave sighed and walked down the stairs knowing they had something planned for him. Ser-ket shook her head and went to see what Bumblebee was doing. Burnmark and Wingclip kept their doors slightly open to see what was going on. Shockwave got down the stairs only to see three pairs of angry optics staring holes through his own optic. The group stood up to their full height making them only a bit shorter than Shockwave. Shockwave rubbed his hand on the side of his gun nervously.

"So Shockwave...it's been quite awhile." Ripclaw snarled.

"It has...uh...how many again?" Shockwave asked trying to sound curious.

"Don't play dumb you science freak!" Razorclaw snarled stepping closer.

"What? I was just asking! It's been a long time!" Shockwave said as he found himself backing into a wall.

"DON'T YOU BACK AWAY FROM US!" Ransack hissed cracking his knuckles.

Burnmark and Wingclip looked at each other nervously. Mabye they shouldn't watch this. Ripclaw pinned Shockwave in a corner and bared her fangs with a growl.

"Is it too late to apologize?" Shockwave asked.

"Listen up Shockwave, we and countless other Predacons are rising up against you. We are all going to make you pay for what you did to our kind all those years ago. Especially Ser-ket. Ser-ket is like a sister to us, AND YOU TORTURED HER!" Ripclaw snarled and shoved Shockwave against the wall. "YOU MESS WITH HER, YOU MESS WITH ALL PREDACONS!"

"But I didn't do a thing to you three." Shockwave panicked.

"But the others are our friends!" Razorclaw growled.

"And we care for them a lot!" Ransack said.

"We don't know when, but you will suffer for this. We promise you that! And we never break a promise! You've been warned!" Ripclaw snarled pointing a claw right in front of Shockwave's optic.

"Now get away from us..." Ransack snarled.

Shockwave nodded before walking upstairs keeping his optic aimed at them with worry.

"See ya soon cyclops!" Razorclaw hissed. "And tell Ser-ket we're done."

Shockwave knocked on their bedroom door and Ser-ket opened it.

"They're done. I'm going to go lie down, wake me when the Insecticons come." Shockwave sadly said walking away.

Burnmark and Wingclip went back down with Ser-ket deciding not to tell her what they heard. For the rest of the time, the mechs played around with the kids but Ser-ket wanted to talk to Ripclaw.

"So Ripclaw, Shockwave looked...upset."

"He's just sad to know how pretty much everyone predacon on Cybertron wants to kill him now." Ripclaw shrugged. "Of course we wouldn't let him die since he's good friends with you and Bumblebee!"

Ser-ket nodded. Something in her spark told her that another crazy adventure was coming up. One that may need the Insecticon's help and could cost Shockwave's life.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Don't worry, I wouldn't let Shockwave die. Anyways, stay tuned for what happens next! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back Around

Chapter 4: Back Around

The last person Barricade felt like seeing today, was his brother Sideways who was completely the opposite of Barricade. Sideways was shy, weak and too happy. Barricade had his face planted on the desk tired after going around chasing speeders. His brother suddenly bursted through the front door of the police station, squeezed through a few enforcers and finally into the back office where Barricade was stationed.

"Hello brother, how are ya?" Sideways asked rather cheerfully.

"If you count chasing speeders all day, having to break up a fight between two enforcers, and clawing your own face from waking up fast, then yeah I'm doing _AWESOME!" _Barricade snarled to his brother who winced.

"I was only asking. I had no idea!" Sideways shrugged.

Sideways has learned many times what happens when you anger Barricade too much. But it didn't really bother him, he was pretty strong so a fight with Barricade wasn't a big deal.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Barricade asked deeply annoyed.

"Just wondering if there's been talk about a jet that's been flying around Iacon seemingly looking for something. It was weird, he never stops, just flies through streets in a blurr. Jazz said he's seen him before...huh." Sideways explained.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Barricade asked.

"He had camoflauge paint, and he was pretty big!"

Barricade thought for a moment. Sideways waited patiently while fiddling with his claws.

"No...I don't think I'd remember someone like that. Besides, not many seekers live in Iacon, let me run it through the computer." Barricade rolled in his chair to his computer and began to look up all seekers in Iacon. Only 10 came up but none of them had camoflauge paint. This was strange. He looked back at his brother who was now giving Barricade a very impatient look.

"Nope, nothing on the seeker, probably just a visitor." Barricade shrugged.

Meanwhile, Jazz and his friends Mirage and Sideswipe raced through the streets of Iacon. A few years back Jazz had met them and formed a gang. Bumblebee was part of it as well but he didn't hang with them all the time since he was busy with his family. As they headed out on the backroads of Iacon, Jazz made a call. Back on the Jackhammer, Wheeljack talked to Hardshell while Kickback and Sharpshot took a nap in the back. Wheeljack could see Hardshell was upset.

"Hey Hardshell, anything you need to talk about?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not really, but...I've been confused all day." Hardshell said not looking at Wheeljack.

"About what? Is it your brothers?"

"No...Ironhide wants to move to the other side of Kaon. But I feel it's like he's leaving us! And after that some jet came by killing Dreadwing's brother for us. Something's just not right." Hardshell explained in a low tone.

"Hardshell, Ironhide would never leave you three. He took care of you, raised you, fed you, trained you and he loves you all very much. You're his sons. I knew Ironhide as a kid, he'll take care of anybody...I promise you that." Wheeljack assured.

Hardshell nodded and looked out the window just as Wheeljack's communications screen came on with Jazz's voice.

"Yo Wheeljack, I heard you guys are headed to Tyger Pax." Jazz said.

"How did you know?" Wheeljack asked.

"Look below!"

Wheeljack looked out of his side window and saw three mechs racing through the strangly empty highway. Wheeljack smirked.

"I see, lucky guess."

"Yeah, hey Sideways said some camoflauge jet was racing around town like he owns the place. Ain't that something?" Jazz laughed.

"Uh...we were just talking about him, Hardshell said that the jet saved him and Ironhide from a mech." Wheeljack informed.

Jazz's visor lifted up showing his surprised optics.

"Woah really, that kid must be a hero like Hardshell." Jazz exclaimed.

Hardshell's grill bent up into a smile at that comment.

"Uh, I don't know about a hero Jazz, I just like to help people. But that jet is a hero." Hardshell chuckled.

Suddenly the jet himself came into view behind the Jackhammer. Wheeljack looked through the rearview mirror.

"The hero is behind us!" Wheeljack announced to everyone.

The seeker lowered and sped up going between the Jackhammer and Jazz's gang. Jazz noticed the seeker was lowering himself closer to him as if examining him. Mirage and Sideswipe were confused and moved up so they were closer to Jazz.

"Uh...have me met?" Jazz asked the seeker.

But he got no response back as the jet blasted away leaving a trail of smoke. The force of the take-off made Mirage and Sideswipe swerve violently before regaining control. Wheeljack had never seen such speed. Strange thing was, Bumblebee could go that fast as well.

"Should we follow him?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't think that's such as good idea! That's being to nosey!" Mirage scoffed.

"Hey Wheeljack how about a little race?" Jazz challenged.

"Seriously, I don't know Jazz but this ship can probably take on any bot on the road." Wheeljack said patting the ship's deck.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to try and catch up to the guy!" Sideswipe said speeding past Jazz.

"Ugh, idiot!" Mirage snarled speeding off as well. "It's always me who has to save someone."

"Uh...mabye some other time Wheeljack, tell Bumblebee I said s'up!" Jazz announced before going to catch up with his friends.

Once Jazz hung up, it was Barricade's turn.

"Hey guys...have you came across a-"

"Mysterious camoflauge seeker? He just zoomed passed us. In fact it looked like he was studying Jazz before taking off again." Wheeljack confirmed.

"Interesting. He didn't say anything?"

"Nope, not a word!"

Back in Tyger Pax, Bumblebee and Ser-ket were alone in their room. Ripclaw, Razorclaw and Ransack had left earlier and Shockwave was told not to let the kids into their parents room for awhile. The door was shut and the bondmates were sitting on the bed talking.

"I'm just worried for Shockwave...nothing's been right since we were little." Ser-ket said.

"I know, but Shockwave is strong. Besides, those predacons can't kill him without our permission. And they'll never have that permission." Bumblebee assured. "But all the predacons rising against him just sounds scary."

"Yeah...I'm sure something will be worked...but right now...are you in the mood?" Ser-ket smirked rubbing Bee's back.

Bumblebee's response was to turn around and pin Ser-ket to the berth.

"I'm always in the mood babe." Bee growled earning a show of bared fangs from Ser-ket.

Meanwhile, Shockwave had placed some headphones over his head already knowing that Bumblebee and Ser-ket were going at it. They always gave him a warning in case he heard something...different. Burnmark curiously crept across the hallway wondering why it was so quiet. He and his sister knew never to disturb their parents when their bedroom door was closed and sometimes locked as they knew a bit about "Private Time". He walked towards Shockwave room but was stopped by Wingclip who angrily came out of her room.

"Burnmark what are you doing?" Wingclip snarled.

"None of your business!" Burnmark growled.

Wingclip got in front of him making Burnmark more mad.

"You can't bother Shockwave, he'll tear us apart!" Wingclip scolded him.

"Why would he? He's not the mech he used to be now back off!" Burnmark demanded getting in Wingclip's face.

"Why don't you make me?" Wingclip growled pounding a fist into her other hand.

Wingclip and Burnmark have gotton into a few physical fights before and Wingclip won them all. Other times they just wrestled around when they were bored. Burnmark would only fight back just to defend himself. He knew he could never beat his sister for real. That and he would be yelled at for hitting a femme. He felt stuck. But as the rivalry grew, he had started to become afraid of her. Wingclip never backed down from a fight and Ser-ket told her that. She felt powerful and to add to that she was slightly taller than Burnmark giving her the chance to literally stare him down. But even with all that, Burnmark chose the wrong decesion.

"Alright then...I will!" Burnmark grabbed Wingclip and wrestled her to the ground.

The two went at it again right in front of Shockwave's room. Shockwave couldn't hear a thing since he had headphones on and was lying down reading. Burnmark began trying to restrain her but Wingclip was too strong. Wingclip eventually pinned him down and began to pummel Burnmark in the face angrily. But for the first time in their fights, Burnmark began to cry making Wingclip cease. Burnmark curled into a ball and cried silently.

"Why are you crying?" Wingclip asked looking confused.

Burnmark sniffed a few times before answering.

"Why was I born weak?" Burnmark asked her without looking.

Wingclip was surprised at the question. She has never seen Burnmark act this way before.

"Burnmark, you're not weak. You're just...unsure of how much strength you have." Wingclip explained.

Burnmark sat up and looked at his sister and wiped his tears. While the two didn't get along all the time, they didn't want to see each other as sad as Burnmark was now.

"Wingclip, I don't like fighting with you. We shouldn't have to." Burnmark said.

"I agree, but...you just make me mad sometimes, and I've made you mad. It happens!" Wingclip shrugged.

"True, look from now on, can we please just get along better? Besides, I can't win against you anyway!" Burnmark chuckled.

"Sure Burnmark, I'm sorry for blocking your way. What were you going to ask Shockwave?"

"Just ask him why he constantly tries to ignore us!" Burnmark said getting up and opening the door.

Shockwave turned his head over feeling like someone was watching him and when he looked to see the siblings dented, he groaned.

"Ugh, now what? I can't rest without you two screwing around!" Shockwave snarled sitting upright and taking off his headphones.

"No, it's not about us, it's about you." Burnmark pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Shockwave asked.

"Shockwave, do you like having us around?" Burnmark asked.

Shockwave seemed shocked by the question. Was he serious? Why would he ask that?

"Of course I like having you around. Besides you're parents, you guys make it fun around here. I just sometimes would like to have alone time." Shockwave explained.

"But...you've scolded us many times. We thought mabye you've wanted to kill us." Burnmark said.

Shockwave just stared in horror at Burnmark's thought. NEVER! He would never do such an illogical thing. The thought of it just sickened him.

"Burnmark, you and Wingclip may drive me crazy sometimes, but you're just kids. I've haven't been around young people like you most of my early life. And I would never engage in such a horrible activity such as that. I love you guys and I know Bumblebee and Ser-ket want the best for you. Who am I to stand in the way. I want both of you to grow to become as brave and strong as them. But I assure you, never will this gun of mine fire at you two. Never!" Shockwave assured.

"Thank you, Shockwave! And also, are you okay from eariler? We heard everything." Wingclip mentioned.

"Uh...actually I'm trying to forget about it and move on. It's a good thing they don't hang around constantly." Shockwave said nervously.

"I see, well, we'll be in our rooms if you need us alright?" Wingclip said as she and Burnmark left.

"Alright!" Shockwave said lying back down. "Oh Shockwave...just when you thought you were in the clear."

Back somewhere on the highway, Sideswipe was recieving a beating from Mirage when he finally caught up with him. Jazz just watched them while laughing his aft off. When Sideswipe lost the seeker, he made Mirage accidently run straight into the back of him, making Mirage flip and fall on the ground hard. Mirage didn't take too kindly to that either. Jazz finally went over to break it up.

"Okay Mirage you've had your fun. Look, you two head back to Iacon, I'm going to catch up with the Jackhammer." Jazz suggested.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because, I think I've seen him before. Apparently he has seen me as well if he was examining me." Jazz shrugged.

"Yeah fine, but whenever you're done, can we still have that night race like you promised?" Mirage asked.

"Of course, besides it's not just us doing it anyway. I'll be back by tonight!" Jazz said as he transformed and raced off.

Mirage and Sideswipe were alone now. Sideswipe glanced at Mirage who looked at him with a growl.

"Uh...I should start running now shouldn't I?" Sideswipe asked nervously.

The response he got back was the sound of Mirage's wrist blades activating.

"I'M GONE!" Sideswipe yelled transforming and running away with Mirage right on his fender.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**By the way, the movie-verse Mirage, Sideswipe and Sideways are used in this story. I plan on a few more new characters appearing in this story that I've never used. A little spoiler alert, Rampage from G1 will be coming probably in the next chapter. Anyways, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Jetting Off

Chapter 5: Jetting Off

All of the Predacons were still gathered in the deep and dark caves of Tyger Pax. Many were hanging around drinking energon or just talking. A sign was placed just outside the cave that read: Predacon Hangout. Ripclaw squeezed her way through the crowd checking out how everyone was doing. There was one predacon however that always hung out in the darkest parts of the caves. Ripclaw made her way over to where the mech was standing. The orange, red and black mech was twirling an empty energon cube in his long sharp claws. He purred when he saw Ripclaw walking over.

"Having fun?" Ripclaw asked smirking.

"I am now, since you're here!" The mech smirked behind his mouthplate.

"Rampage, I've told you many times that I'm just not interested in you...right now!" Ripclaw sighed.

"Huh...typical!" Rampage sneered rolling his optics.

"Anyways, I need you to guard the entrance for tonight. If Ser-ket or Bumblebee arrive, allow them in. But if you see Shockwave...warn me!" Ripclaw finished with bared fangs.

"Yes ma'am!" Rampage growled at that last order. "But if I may, can I please get my revenge as well?"

"Of course, everyone will!" Ripclaw said before leaving.

Rampage was known for his very wild and insane behavior. He was extremely tough and trained everyday. He mainly wanted revenge on Shockwave for killing one of his closest friends during an experiment. Rampage stayed close to the shadows over the past seven years watching as Shockwave recovered from the lab battle. He vowed to get him back and avenge his friend. While he was usually vicious and powerful, he did have a soft side when it came to Bumblebee, Ser-ket and their children. He was actually very playful around them, like he had a different personality. Rampage went to the entrance of the caves as the evening hit. He could see the Jackhammer race across the sky heading straight for the warehouses.

"Alright you two wake up, we're here!" Wheeljack announced to Kickback and Sharpshot who awoke smacking their heads in each other.

Hardshell chuckled to himself and was glad to be seeing Bumblebee again. As the Jackhammer landed, the kids were the first to exit the house.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Burnmark yelled.

"FINALLY!" Wingclip said.

Once Hardshell exited off first he was tackled by the children. They hugged him while Hardshell laughed.

"It's good to see you guys!" Hardshell laughed rubbing their heads.

"Good to see you as well Hardshell!" Burnmark said.

Bumblebee, Shockwave and Ser-ket came outside to greet them as well.

"Hardshell buddy!" Bumblebee exclaimed hugging the insecticon.

"S'up Bumblebee!" Hardshell said.

"How's everything been?" Ser-ket asked.

"It's been okay...oh yeah I forgot, Bumblebee, did you know Dreadwing had a brother named SkyQuake?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah, he and Dreadwing used to harrass me, why?"

"He's dead too, this camoflauge jet came by and just killed him for me and Ironhide. SkyQuake had just gotton out of jail and was going to beat up Ironhide so...the jet did his thing!"

Bumblebee was surprised but relieved both seekers were killed. But what about the jet?

"Well, you can tell me more inside, hey kids, why don't you play with his brothers?" Bumblebee suggested before looking at Sharpshot and Kickback. "Do you two mind?"

"Not at all, besides we want to show them something anyway." Kickback said as the kids started chasing after Sharpshot.

"Hey Shockwave, still recovering?" Wheeljack asked locking his Jackhammer up.

"Yeah, but I should be fine...for awhile." Shockwave's voice went sad as he finished speaking.

"What's wrong?" Hardshell asked.

"Uh...can we talk in the house?" Shockwave suggested.

"Sure..." Wheeljack agreed.

"Are you sure your brothers will take good care this time. They seemed, really excited about whatever they had planned." Bumblebee said concerned.

"Bumblebee I promise they will be find. And if they come back with dents for some crazy reason, will beat my brothers up, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Meanwhile, thanks to his speed, Jazz entered Tyger Pax still locked on to the jet's position. He didn't plan to go too far so he'd end up missing the night race. The jet seemed to be concentrated on something outside of town. Jazz wasn't close to being tired as he continued on through the streets. As they reached the last neighborhood, the seeker abruptly stopped in front of an old house that used to belong to Bumblebee before he started hanging around at the warehouse. The house was abandoned when he left and seemed like it could collapse at any moment. The seeker transformed after a long time and looked at the house seemingly devastated. Jazz realized the mech probably knew Bumblebee. He transformed and stepped out of hiding.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're looking for Bumblebee?" Jazz smirked walking over.

The large seeker spun around fists clenched making Jazz hold up his hands.

"Woah, woah hold on there big guy. I'm not here to fight. I was the mech you were flying above with the Jackhammer. I had to know why you were acting so strange." Jazz explained.

The mech was pretty big compared to Jazz, then again, who wasn't. He had the same height as a certain blue and red leader. His huge wings settled slowly and his icy blue optics blinked in confusion. His fists unclenched to show sharp claws. He could be heard sighing through the muzzle on his face that replaced a mouth. His alternate mode was based on a F-35 Lightning II on Earth.

"Who are you?" The seeker asked the silver short mech.

"I'm Jazz, one of Bumblebee's friends." Jazz introduced himself.

Jazz could tell the seeker looked serious and he could probably knock his head off in one punch if he looked at him the wrong way.

"I'm Breakaway, I've been looking for Bumblebee for awhile now." Breakaway said.

"What for?"

"He's my brother..."

"WHAT!" Jazz was in disbelief. "HOW?"

"Well, we both had the same parents. As to how we got seperated, well, there was one night where something had gone wrong at the old science and technology institute, something in there blew up and some messed up mech went off the deep end trashing the place blowing more stuff up. Eventually the whole building exploded and countless people were killed...so were our parents who worked there. We were forced to find a new home but we were too young to even walk right. Some predacons found us and took us in for the first 3 years. Eventually, I wanted to be taught properly how to fly and afterwards, some of the predacons thought about taking me out to see the world and learn newer things. Bumblebee however, wanted to stay here. He loved the Predacons too much to just leave them all. I vowed to return to him one day...but...I guess I never did keep my word judging by how many years it's been." Breakaway explained with Jazz listening to every word.

Jazz took everything in. The thought of how everything went with them was just...terrible. He always wondered why Bumblebee would feel uncomfortable when it came to family issues.

"Breakaway...I believe I can take you to him!" Jazz said in a very serious tone.

Breakaway's optics widened and he just stared at Jazz. Meanwhile, Hardshell explained everything to Bumblebee in front of Wheeljack, Ser-ket and Shockwave. Bumblebee looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Bumblebee what's wrong?" Ser-ket asked worried.

"Hardshell, I think I know who you are talking about...uh...can I have a moment alone please?" Bee asked getting from the couch.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee walked silently up the stairs and into his room to lay on bed looking lost and cold. The others looked worried when they heard complete silence.

"Oh man, I think I hurt his feelings!" Hardshell sighed.

"No you didn't, it's just...he's been trying to move on from the past. Just like Shockwave is doing." Ser-ket explained. "Did you know this Shockwave?"

"I had no idea about this...poor kid. Damn this planet's cruelty." Shockwave snarled. "Wait, he told you about it?"

"Yeah, not a lot! He wanted me to keep it secret!" Ser-ket said.

"I see...he'll be okay right?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, he just needs a moment to himself. Let's let him rest. Hey Shockwave, think you can go find the kids, make sure they are okay?" Ser-ket asked.

"Sure, I need a time out of the house for awhile anyway, while picking out a good time to detach this gun!" Shockwave chuckled exiting the house.

It was gettting late and Rampage was getting tired of just sitting around guarding the caves. He was just hoping his shift was over soon. Razorclaw stepped over to him nearly making him jump.

"What's the big...oh Razorclaw sir I'm sorry! What can I do you for?" Rampage asked nervously.

"Your shift's over, my turn!" Razorclaw said.

"I see, okay...hey uh...I'm going to go explore a bit. I'll be back later!" Rampage said walking away.

"Fine!"

Rampage had been hearing strange noises eariler and was curious to find out what it was. As he ran down a little path full of large rock formations, he could see what looked like Kickback, Sharpshot and the kids building some kind of creature out of metal and pieces of glass. Rampage thought about going over, until he felt a slight tingle in his spark. Someone else was nearbye. Someone that Rampage had always wanted to see. He hid behind a large rock as Shockwave came into view watching the guys building.

"What the slag is that?" Shockwave asked.

"Actually I don't know anymore...at first we were making a likeness of Bumblebee...didn't turn out good did it?" Kickback nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"It's looks like Bumblebee got placed in a furnace!" Shockwave chuckles. "You guys should head on back, they're worried."

"Yeah we should, we've been out longer than we shoud've, should've!" Sharpshot said. "What about you?"

"I'm just taking a walk around still, I got a lot on my mind." Shockwave nodded.

"Okay, see ya later!" Kickback said as he and the others ran off back to the warehouse.

Rampage now had Shockwave alone...he couldn't control himself anymore. His enemy was right there alone. He ran from his hiding place and caught Shockwave with a punch to the face knocking him to the ground. Shockwave gasped when he tried to regain his balance and stand up. When he did, his optic widened a bit.

"R-r-rampage? You're still around?" Shockwave asked nervously.

"It's been quite awhile Shockwave. You think I would forget someone like you?" Rampage snarled keeping his fists clenched hiding his claws.

"I thought you would...he-he!" Shockwave said.

"I have been waiting YEARS for this Shockwave...YEARS! And now I can get my revenge on you for killing one of my friends." Rampage growled pounding a fist into his hand.

"But Rampage, it was during a time I can't really remember."

"EXCUSES! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REMEMBER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEVER DID IT YOU FRAGGER!" Rampage snarled getting right in Shockwave's face.

Shockwave considered Rampage one of the most violent mechs on Cybertron. He was tall and very strong...especially since he was a predacon. Shockwave figured there wasn't going to be an easy way to escape. Rampage was very fast and could probably beat any predacon in a race.

"What do you want from me?" Shockwave asked.

"I want to fight you! I've been wanting to fight you ever since you killed my friend. In fact I really want to KILL YOU! But instead, I'll give you two choices! One, we throw down right here, and I'll let you go when I'm finished with ya. Or two, you refuse, AND I WILL KILL YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SLAG IF YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH BUMBLEBEE AND THE OTHERS! YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL! NOW CHOOSE QUICKLY!" Rampage demanded backing Shockwave into a large rock formation.

Shockwave was scared out of his processor. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to get beaten up! Either way, this was going to be painful! He was staring death in the face.

"Fine...I'll fight you...but-" Shockwave didn't finish as Rampage punched him against the rocks making cracks.

"YOU BETTER FIGHT BACK OR ELSE! GET UP WIMP!" Rampage demanded. "AND NO GUNS, THIS IS REGULAR HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT!"

When Shockwave got up he dodged a swipe from Rampage's claws. He regretfully got in a punch to Rampage's chest before Rampage attacked him. Shockwave struggled to block Rampage's blows with his gun but Rampage was too quick. Shockwave was punched, kicked and clawed violently but he did get a few good hits in himself. Shockwave felt that his gun was slowing him down. He knew defeating Rampage would get him home faster. He fought back with all his strength but Rampage was too much for him.

"For a scientist I'd thought you'd be smarter with your skills!" Rampage teased uppercutting Shockwave to the ground.

"I want to stop this...have mercy!" Shockwave pleaded.

"Mercy is for the weak!" Rampage snarled grabbing Shockwave up and slashing his chest drawing energon quickly.

Shockwave doubled over in pain. Both mechs were beaten and scratched but Shockwave was worse. Rampage didn't look tired at all and he got ready for more.

"Not done science boy!" Rampage growled and tackled Shockwave to the ground.

Once he pinned Shockwave down, he delivered several punches and slashes to Shockwave's face. Shockwave had begun to cry. Finally it came to the point where Shockwave's optic began to dim. Shockwave just watched as Rampage raised his right arm and showed his claws in a threatening way before balling them into a fist.

"I...thought...y-you said you w-w-were not going to...kill me...i-if I fought you!" Shockwave struggled to say through coughs and wheezes.

As much as Rampage didn't want to...he lowered the fist but didn't take his optic off Shockwave's.

"I don't ever want to see you around here again...the next time I do...I will finish you off. And you better not say I did this...Shockwave I swear to Primus I'll hunt you down no matter where you go!" Rampage threatened pointing a claw in Shockwave's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...I'm sorry!" Shockwave whimpered.

"Too late for that isn't it?" Rampage snarled before getting up and running away. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave rolled over onto his chest and coughed some more as energon leaked into a puddle under him. He decided roll back onto his back and just lie there clutching his chest. Luckily back when he was insane, he did upgrade himself to be able to substain critical damage without the chance of dying quickly. He heard talking nearbye.

"Hello, is somebody there?" Shockwave called out.

"Woah, you hear that? Sounded like Shockwave!" Came the voice of Jazz.

"JAZZ! OVER HERE!" Shockwave yelled.

In a matter of minutes he was greeted by Jazz and Breakaway who looked shocked.

"Who are you?" Shockwave asked the big seeker!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Well, that went a little better than I thought. Anyways, tension between Shockwave and the Predacons grows. What will happen next? Stay tuned and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Brave

Chapter 6: Brave

Shockwave was taken back to the warehouse where Wheeljack helped patch him up. He was placed across the living room table and most of the group was gathered around him. Burnmark and Wingclip however decided to stay upstairs not wanting to see Shockwave in that condition.

"Sorry guys but I can't stay I got a race to get to!" Jazz said. "Get better Shocky!"

While Jazz left, everyone was getting to know Breakaway. They hadn't told Bumblebee yet since he was upstairs.

"Man you are huge!" Kickback exclaimed.

"I get that a lot!" Breakaway said. "I'm sure Bumblebee will never forgive me."

"I don't see why not!" Ser-ket said.

"But I never bothered to see him for years. And I promised!" Breakaway said looking down at the floor.

"Just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand. He'll be happy to know you're alive, alive!" Sharpshot suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. In fact, I always told him I'd be the first one with a girl...man I was wrong!" Breakaway chuckled to Ser-ket who laughed as well.

Wheeljack finally finished fixing Shockwave who was helped to sit up in a chair. Shockwave had never felt so much pain at once. But he was glad to be alive. He told Wheeljack however to keep the gun arm the way it was since he still wanted to take it off later.

"Now Shockwave...can you tell us who did this to you?" Wheeljack asked.

"But...he said if I told, he'd hunt me down!" Shockwave said nervously.

"Who did? I won't mention his name!" Ser-ket said.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"...It was...Rampage!" Shockwave said.

"Ugh, I should've known. I never liked that guy!" Ser-ket crossed her arms.

"He challenged me to a fight and...well I lost...logically!" Shockwave shrugged. "He was so mad, only because I killed one of his friends during an experiment."

"Primus!" Hardshell shook his head. "And just think, that was just him, what about everyone else?"

"I don't even want to think about that!" Shockwave began to shutter.

"Relax Shockwave, I'm going to talk to Ripclaw about this tomorrow. We'll get things straight!" Ser-ket said.

"Can I come?" Hardshell asked.

"Sure...you two can stay and keep our kids busy!" Ser-ket pointed to the other insecticons.

"Sure...mabye we can finish that messed up sculpture that's supposed to like Bu-" Kickback gets slapped in the back of the head by Sharpshot before he could say Bee's name. "Never mind!"

"WAIT! YOU HAVE KIDS? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Breakaway suddenly gasped.

"Oh yeah we do, a son and a daughter!" Ser-ket said.

"Woah, Bumblebee's lucky." Breakaway said to Hardshell who nodded.

"Speaking of Bumblebee, I'm going to go see if he's alright." Hardshell said going upstairs.

Hardshell crept down the hallway looking for any possible sounds of crying or talking. Instead, it was silent. He knocked on the door.

"Uh, Bumblebee? Can I come in?" Hardshell asked.

"Sure..." Bee said from behind the door and opened it slowly.

Bumblebee had been lying down the whole time in silence. He offered Hardshell a seat beside him.

"Bumblebee, you're not mad are you?" Hardshell asked.

"Mad? No! I'm not mad! I just miss him! I've always missed him. I mean sure I was able to go through life without him, but that doesn't mean I never needed him. I know for a fact, that he would've protected me from Dreadwing and SkyQuake. He'd help me train and he would take care of me always. But...I would do anything to see his face again." Bumblebee sighed turning his head away from his friend.

Hardshell smiled and rested a hand on Bee's shoulder making him tense.

"Hey Bee, how about now?" Hardshell asked making Bee's head snap up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bee asked confused and tilted his head.

"He's downstairs..." Hardshell said quietly.

That seem to trigger of shock from Bumblebee who leaped off his bed and stood in front of Hardshell.

"HE'S HERE? DOWNSTAIRS? HARDSHELL IF YOU'RE LYING I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF MY KIDS!" Bee warned which such excitement.

"No seriously, check this out. YO BREAKAWAY, UP HERE QUICKLY!" Hardshell called out from the hallway.

Bumblebee could hear the footsteps of a mech coming up rather slowly. A shadow began to cover at least half the hallway and Bumblebee's optics widened. When the seeker came up, the two brothers entered a long disbelieving stare. They examined each other carefully making sure it wasn't a trick.

"Breakaway? Is that you?"

"Bumblebee? Could that really be you?"

Bumblebee felt tears dripping from his optics and he charged Breakaway into a hug. Breakaway hugged back tightly not wanting to let him go. Hardshell walked past them nearly crying himself.

"I'll let you two have a moment!" Hardshell said walking back downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the others were staring at him. Hardshell didn't realize his tears were faling from his optics fast. Ser-ket and his brothers ran up to him for a group hug. Shockwave and Wheeljack watched happily as well for the two upstairs.

"It's been so long Breakaway. Where have you been?" Bumblebee asked as he took Breakaway back into his room.

"Traveling, saw a few interesting things and made a few friends along the way. Their names were Blackout and Grindor...nice guys! Anyways, Bumblebee, I'm sorry I was never there for you when you really needed help. You must feel ashamed of me." Breakaway said sighing. "After all I did break my promise!"

"I'm not angry with you at all. I've been able to handle myself for eons. Besides, when I met Ser-ket, I felt good about myself. I didn't worry about the past and moved on. I always hoped you were okay though. And I'm sure you've noticed but...we have kids now." Bumblebee chuckled.

"I heard, I haven't talked to them yet. Man, I guess you got further than I did!"

"Heh, you've grown Breaky! I thought I would be tall!"

"A lot of people say I'm too big. I think it's the wings!"

"Probably! Anyways, I'm sure you heard about what happened between me, Hardshell and Shockwave right?"

"Yeah...that mech kept torturing you guys! But I heard from Ser-ket that you had fun fighting Shockwave!"

"It was fun! Until he demanded Ser-ket to beat me up. I was still hurting for the next two days!"

"So tell me, what was it like in the early times with the kids. Were they good little sparklings?"

"Well..."

_**5 years ago...the day after Burnmark and Wingclip's birth...**_

_"He has your optics...well...mainly everything!" Ser-ket said holding a day old Burnmark while laying in their berth. "He's so little!"_

_"Yeah, Wingclip is a bit big isn't she?" Bumblebee whispered beside her holding a day old Wingclip who clawed his fingers._

_Burnmark laid close to Ser-ket and had has mouth piece down so he could suck on his thumb. Wingclip continued to claw on Bee's fingers which began to hurt._

_"Okay sweetie enough clawing, jeez Ser-ket, I think we got ourselves a fighter here!" Bee chuckled and Ser-ket agreed. "I want our children to be better than I was."_

_"Come on, you weren't that bad!" Ser-ket tilted her head._

_"I know but...I don't want them to grow up and re-live what we did. I can't even think about it!" Bumblebee shrugged._

_"Relax, they will turn out just fine!" Ser-ket said and grasped Bee's scratched hand._

_The sparklings were given bottles of energon and Shockwave came in interested._

_"You two doing alright?" Shockwave asked._

_"Yeah, thanks for asking Shockwave!" Bee said. "Want to see them?"_

_Shockwave walked closely over and his spark bursted into warmth. He watched as the sparklings quickly finished off the energon in the bottles before getting very tired._

_"He-he, I wonder what crazy adventures await these guys!" Shockwave said poking Burnmark who laughed._

_"We'll just have to wait!" Ser-ket shrugged as the sparklings fell back to sleep._

_**A year later...**_

_Shockwave and Hardshell came over to the warehouse carrying a few energon cubes and toys for the sparklings. Ser-ket and Bumblebee were watching the sparklings crawl around._

_"Hey guys, where are your brothers?" Bee asked._

_"Coming up soon with more things." Hardshell said setting the stuff down._

_Burnmark woke up to see a toy that looked like a tire. He began to crawl slowly over to it. He slipped off all fours once but picked himself back up and crawled some more. He laughed as he smacked the tire-like toy playfully making the others laugh. Wingclip was being fed right now and she seemed to be enjoying being fed by a bottle the whole time. Shockwave did his best not to show any signs of his gun and hid his left arm behind him. Hardshell began to play with Burnmark by sneaking two claws towards Burnmark's tire-shaped toy and pretended to take it. Burnmark smacked at the claws in response making Hardshell laughed._

_"Playful little fella!" Hardshell said going for the toy again._

_Meanwhile after the bottle was empty, Ser-ket was tickling Wingclip to no end. Wingclip let out the most adorable squeal and Ser-ket kept going. Not surprisingly, the sparklings were actually smart enough to not act completely like a normal sparkling would at one eon old. They were able to say some words easily and learned a few other things quickly. That explained why they were able to talk like adults when they turned five. They were considered advanced sparklings thanks to the remains of Shockwave's science mind and Wheeljack's assistance._

**_Back to present..._**

"I miss the eons they were sparklings." Bumblebee sighed happily.

"Yeah, those two are something special! And I want to help out!" Breakaway said.

"You do?"

"Sure...after all...brothers stick together don't they?"

Bumblebee hugged Breakaway again. While they continued to catch up, back in Iacon, Barricade tapped away on his computer feeling a lot better than when he did earlier. He was going to be joining the night race Jazz had planned. He didn't think anything could go wrong tonight...but he was wrong. An enforcer came in looking concerned.

"Uh boss?"

Barricade groaned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what Sideways did, but he's being chased by Warpath and Brawl. They look pissed." The enforcer announced.

"Ugh...great!" Barricade growled exiting his office and going outside the police station.

Sideways ran down a street heading for the nearest alley. He couldn't believe that all he had to do to piss them off was accidently shove them...

_**5 minutes ago...**_

Sideways walked downtown drinking some energon. He was trying to find something do. He didn't notice as he walked past the local bar, some energon had spilled on the floor and he tripped. Right into a walking Warpath who slammed into his friend Brawl knocking them both on the ground. Sideways gulped since he knew these two. Both mechs didn't like him because of his constant happy mood.

"Uh...sorry!" Sideways chuckled seeing the two get up with energon splashed on their chests.

"SIDEWAYS YOU IDIOT!" Warpath growled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Brawl snarled.

"But I tripped!" Sideways said pointing to the puddle of energon he slipped in.

The only response he got back was a charge at him. Sideways ran for his life down the street...which leads to the present...

_**Present...**_

Sideways ran into an alley not wanting to be seen in this situation. He prayed to Primus there was an opening on the other end...but there wasn't. He stopped right at the wall and turned around to see him surrounded. Warpath and Brawl slowly approached him.

"What are you going to do now Sideways?" Brawl growled flexing his claws.

Sideways was never a fighter and he's never been in a real fight excluding some scuffles with Barricade. But seeing what this situation could lead to, he thought mabye he had no choice but to fight, at least show he felt a bit brave. If there was one thing that let him down was that he wasn't brave like his brother. He was tired of being known as the weakling of the brothers...he wanted to be strong like Barricade. He knew this was serious...no time to be happy. He held up his fists like a boxer.

"Oh look, Sideways is gonna try and fight. He's too scared to hit us!" Warpath teased.

"Wanna bet?" Sideways growled staring at Warpath.

Warpath let out a roar and ran at Sideways. Sideways shut his optics and blindly started slashing his claws at Warpath. Amazingly, each slash made it's mark and Warpath couldn't hit Sideways. Sideways spun around in circling flailing his arms around while screaming. He blindly punched Warpath straight in the middle of his face knocking the tank back. Brawl had to get out of the way when Sideways activated his buzzsaw. Shit had just got real. Warpath escaped the path of the wild buzzsaw and tried to trip Sideways but ended up missing letting Sideways drop-kick him to the ground. Sideways heard the thud and opened his optics to see Warpath was laying on the ground in pain. Brawl was horrified. Sideways looked at him with determination.

"I actually beat up Warpath...now it's your turn!" Sideways snarled getting in pouncing position.

Brawl looked back down at Warpath who was still not moving, he proceeded to back away.

"Wimp!" Sideways snarled making Brawl stopped.

"Did you just call me a wimp? NO ONE CALLS BRAWL A WIMP!" Brawl roared and lunged at Sideways.

The mech shut his optics again and started to swing punches, each one connecting with Brawl's face. Finally Brawl was taken down when Sideways blindly grabs one of Brawl's legs and trips him knocking Brawl flat on his face.

"I GIVE!" Brawl yelled as Sideways started punching wildly on the back of his head.

Sideways began dancing on top of Brawl until Barricade suddenly appeared looking like Primus was standing before him.

"SIDEWAYS! YOU BEAT THEM? BUT HOW?" Barricade yelled coming over to his brother to check for injuries. There were none.

"I whooped them literally with my optics closed." Sideways said panting. "I'm tired."

"I'm proud of you Sideways!" Barricade smiled.

"Thank you brother, I just hope I won't have to do that again!" Sideways said.

Just then, Brawl and Warpath recovered and slowly got up. Sideways hid behind Barricade. Once they were up, they just stared in shock at Sideways.

"Uh...am I gonna die?" Sideways asked.

The two tanks looked at each other, then did their own version of smile.

"We're impressed Sideways. You actually beat us! You've earned our respect!" Warpath said.

"Really? You're not mad?" Sideways asked.

"Not anymore dude, you can hang with us anytime!" Brawl said.

Sideways felt better and his brother patted him on the back. That's when Jazz raced into town panting.

"Did I miss something?" Jazz asked.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Hehe, nice! Well you saw just some of the children's early life. And Sideways just whooped some ass! The Predacons will come back hopefully in the next chapter. Stay tuned and please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Corrupt Mind

Chapter 7: Corrupt Mind

Very late at night, Rampage was busy in his spot of the caves tending to his wounds. He felt satisfied with himself and hoped none of the leaders would find out. A few predacons did however ask him what happened. All he said was that he fell of a cliff and severely injured himself. As he started fixing his last dent, Ripclaw came over not very tired right now.

"Rampage, where have you been?" Ripclaw asked.

"Uh...out walking. Only to fall off a cliff." Rampage smiled innocently.

Ripclaw just stared at him not actually believing his lie. She rolled her optics and grunted.

"Rampage, I know you're lying. Besides, we saw the whole thing. You attacking Shockwave WITHOUT asking for my permission." Ripclaw bared her fangs.

"You don't understand Ripclaw, I was just so mad. I couldn't just let him get away! I saw him just taking a walk, all my anger just had to be released! So we fought and I won obviously! I just left him there to suffer!" Rampage explained getting on his knees. "Please don't kick me out Ripclaw! I'm sorry!"

Ripclaw just stared him down for a moment before backing off. Rampage stood up fearing the worst.

"Don't you ever go against my orders again, or else...understand?" Ripclaw sneered.

"Yes ma'am!" Rampage whimpered and sunk back into his corner.

Far back at the warehouse, everyone had gone off to sleep. Bumblebee and Ser-ket of course slept together in their bed. Burnmark and Wingclip slept quietly not wanting to disturb their friends downstairs. Burnmark had headphones on listening to music as he fell asleep. Wingclip cuddled with an empty energon cube as she went to sleep as well. The insecticons and Breakaway slept downstairs on the couches and floor. Wheeljack was sleeping in the Jackhammer where the low humming of the ship eased his mind. However, Shockwave was still up, sitting on the edge of his bed just staring at his closet where his old arm was laying. He sighed as he looked at his gun.

"Oh what can I do to make this right? What? All the predacons are never going to forgive me! And I don't blame them! I deserve whatever torture they have planned for me." Shockwave cried burying his face into his good hand.

Then, he quickly looked at his good hand. He missed having two hands so much. He looked at his gun and growled.

"Stupid weapon!" Shockwave snarled and accidently hit the wall making a loud bang.

He was standing up now not really caring about the noise. The noise woke up Bumblebee and Ser-ket.

"What was that?" Ser-ket asked exhausted.

"Go back to sleep dear, it's probably Shockwave. I'll go check it out!" Bumblebee assured getting out of bed and walking out the room.

"Shockwave! What was that noise?" Bumblebee asked rubbing his optics.

Shockwave turned around nervously.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Bumblebee, I didn't mean to disturb you two!" Shockwave apologized.

"It's okay, but what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. And I'm about done with this arm. I thought about going to my lab...if I knew where it was..." Shockwave explained.

Bumblebee hated to see anyone upset. Especially with what Shockwave was going through. Mabye if the Predacons saw him without the weapon, they'd probably go easy on him. Of course they may need some help.

"I can take you, we can use the groundbridge we placed downstairs. Of course we would need help." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Tonight, are you sure?"

"Why not? Think of it as a midnight adventure!"

Shockwave wished he could smile and he walked over to Bumblebee.

"Thanks for helping me out!"

"What are friends for?"

Downstairs, Bumblebee crept quietly over to Hardshell who was sleeping on the floor. Many cybertronians knew better than to wake up an Insecticon. But Bumblebee took that risk.

"Hardshell, wake up!" Bumblebee whispered trying not to wake the others.

Hardshell let out a yawn before looking up from the ground. When he saw Bumblebee and Shockwave he rubbed his optics.

"Bumblebee? Shockwave? What are you two up to?" Hardshell asked.

"We need to go...to the lab!" Bumblebee said surprising Hardshell enough for him to jump up.

"Seriously? But why?" Hardshell asked.

Shockwave uncovered something from behind his back revealing his old arm.

"I got a job to do!" Shockwave said sternly.

Hardshell's grill bended up to a smile seeing that Shockwave was finally going to do what he has been trying to do for years. Bumblebee walked into an empty room that had nothing but the groundbridge controls. Bumblebee gripped the lever rather hard as he hasn't pulled it for a while. When he did, the giant green swirl was created and Bee looked back to everyone else. Little did they know, Ser-ket became very curious and followed them downstairs. As she walked over, Breakaway woke up when Ser-ket's tail accidently punched him in the face.

"OW!" Breakaway yelped grabbing his muzzle.

Ser-ket spun around in surprise but ends up smacking him to the floor.

"Sorry Breakaway! You okay?"

"Yeah...I can take a hit!" Breakaway chuckled. "What's going on over there?"

"Let's find out!"

"And leave your kids with...them?" Breakaway asked pointing to the slobbering Sharpshot and the twitchy Kickback.

"They'll be fine!" Ser-ket assured. "HEY GUYS WAIT UP!"

"Ser-ket, Breakaway, you guys coming too?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah...I can't trust you boys all the time!" Ser-ket smirked. "But where are you going?"

"Shockwave's lab!" Bumblebee answered recieving gasps from the other two.

As they walked through the vortex, Shockwave felt uncomfortable as he didn't remember ever using it. Bumblebee, Ser-ket and Hardshell were used to the spark tingling effects. Breakaway felt cold as the swirls continued on. Once they exited the other end, they landed from the air and came face-to-face with a large factory sized laboratory. Shockwave looked around...nothing but scrap parts and broken body parts laid around. Shockwave tried to focus his mind and remember anything from the past but nothing came.

"Woah, this was yours?" Breakaway asked looking all around.

"Yeah, I guess so! It's been so long! The only thing I can remember is when you guys walked me out of it...but I forgot what it looked like." Shockwave said gripping his old arm.

"Well let's go Shocky, we remember the way to the main lab." Bumblebee said as they ran around to the front entrance.

As they walked to the front door, some wind began to pick up and the doors slowly opened with a loud hiss and groan. Inside, piles of scrap, energon and glass layed everywhere. The walls groaned and creaked. Cracks also formed in the walls. The group stayed quiet as they walked carefully down a long hallway. Ser-ket held Bumblebee's hand while Breakaway used his big size to guard them from behind. Shockwave followed Hardshell as they turned a few corners, through doors and down the hallway of cells. Ser-ket shuttered as they walked past the cell that Kickback and Sharpshot were held in. They stopped.

"Shockwave...this cell...was where you kept Hardshell's brothers." Ser-ket pointed out.

Shockwave looked in...some leftover energon was splattered inside. The bars looked like they were ready to come off.

"Ser-ket...I don't know what to say!" Shockwave said rubbing the bars.

"It's okay Shockwave...just relax!" Ser-ket smiled.

Shockwave nodded. He continued to walk as the hallway seem to get longer. Now away from the cells, it took about 3 more minutes before they finally came to a large door.

"Is this the room?" Shockwave asked.

"The very same one you tried to kill me, Ser-ket and Hardshell!" Bumblebee said.

Once inside, Shockwave gasped. The place was a wreck. Everything was broken, glass, parts, energon and pipes were everywhere. The only thing that still looked intact was the berth. Shockwave walked over and sat the arm down. He looked around, suddenly, he drops to the ground and grabs his head.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Shockwave growled shaking his head. "MY HEAD!"

"Shockwave what happened!" Bee asked running over.

"My processor...struggling to remember...certain...logical...past memory!" Shockwave groaned still on one knee.

Shockwave's head snapped up as past moments raced through his processor. All he could think about was building and repairing. He never tried to think about his past abuse on his friends. Finally after countless moments flashed by...the memory of him and Wheeljack helping to invent advanced abilities for Burnmark and Wingclip came ahead.

_"Hey Shockwave, I didn't expect you to remember making advance inventions..." Wheeljack said._

_"Yeah I know...but these chips will definately help those two out...mabye become better versions of me!" Shockwave laughed. "I'm surprised Ser-ket and Bumblebee agreed to this!"_

_"Hey...you have the mind of a genius...you just don't use it often!" Wheeljack laughed earning a warning glare from Shockwave._

_"Anyways...there...that should do it!"_

_"Wow...we actually did it!" Wheeljack said holding up both little chips. "When will we install them into their heads?"_

_"Probably later...when they are in stasis!" Shockwave shrugged._

Shockwave ended the flashback and stood up. Bumblebee backed off when Shockwave turned around.

"Shockwave? You still okay?" Bee asked.

"I feel fine! But now I know what to do!" Shockwave said and grabbed the cord that was connected to his back.

**_RIP!_**

Shockwave felt agonizing pain as the giant cord was ripped right out of his back recieving gasps from the others. Energy exploded from his back and Shockwave began to stagger.

"Shockwave! Why did you do that?" Hardshell asked.

"It was the only way!" Shockwave said. "Breakaway can you fire a missle and blow this arm off?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU!" Breakaway yelled backing away.

"You have to...NOW!" Shockwave said.

Breakaway sighed then transformed to fire a missle. The missle blew Shockwave's gun arm clean off...but Shockwave didn't feel much pain.

"Huh...that didn't hurt!" Shockwave said.

Without the gun connected to his back...it wasn't operational. Shockwave placed his left shoulder on the berth.

"Ser-ket, I'm assuming you had some experience with mechanics. Can you help please?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure Shocky!" Ser-ket smiled.

Bumblebee, Hardshell and Breakaway just watched as Ser-ket and Shockwave worked together on the arm replacement. After 10 minutes, Shockwave turned to his friends. His left arm was now the exact same as his right arm. Shockwave began to flex his old claws and made a tight fist. It was perfect.

"We really did it, we finally did it!" Shockwave said softly. "I'm fully back to normal."

"It's good to have the old Shockwave back!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah...but...what will the Predacons think?" Shockwave asked.

"Don't worry, we are going to talk to them...and give Ravage a piece of my mind!" Ser-ket purred that last part to Bee who purred back.

Breakaway rolled his optics slightly embarrased.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Hardshell asked.

Shockwave looked at the gun lying on the berth.

"I believe I have an idea!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**So Shockwave has his arm back! Finally! And what does Shockwave have planned for the gun? Stay tuned and find out! Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Whirl Of A Battle

Chapter 8: A Whirl Of A Battle

Back at the warehouse, Kickback, Sharpshot and the kids were still asleep not hearing a single thing. Not even the sound of the front door being unlocked by a pair of claws. The door was slowly opened and a tall but skinny mech snuck in. The mech had one yellow optic and had scissor-like claws. Slowly he crept past the insecticons.

"Ugh, vile abominations!" The mech sneered. "Apparently Shockwave and some others are out...perfect!"

The mech crept up the stairs careful not to stomp. Burnmark and Wingclip couldn't hear a thing. The mech began to enter Burnmark's room and stared at the youngling. Burnmark slept with his back turned to the door. He didn't see the shadow of the mech cover him completely. If he was awake he would have heard the mech's breathing. As the mech bended over him, his claws snapped eagerly.

"Wake up young one!" The mech sneered.

Burnmark opened his optics tiredly before realizing who was on top of him. Before he could scream, the mech knocked him out and locked him in his own closet. He then proceeded to Wingclip's room where he was surprised to find that Wingclip was a predacon.

"A predacon? How logically interesting!" The mech sneered going up to her.

Wingclip's predacons senses instantly made her awake just as the mech was about to pounce. But unfortunately she was too late. The mech latches his claws on Ser-ket's mouth keeping her quiet. Wingclip struggled from the mech's grip...but something about him seemed familiar. Shockwave told them once of a mech named Whirl who was a rival of Shockwave back in the institute. Shockwave was always better than him at everything and he got jealous. After Whirl got into a fight with another mech he was suspended for a month, he took his revenge by destroying everyone's inventions which got him completely kicked out. To make matters worst, he found out that Shockwave had exceeded his rank and took the top spot making Whirl vow revenge again. For years he's been working at a new institute that didn't know of his past. During the days Shockwave became a wanted criminal, Whirl often took his chances to look for him but never had. Surprisingly, the day Hardshell and Bumblebee set out to kill Shockwave, Whirl had actually been following them. However his past caught up with him sending him to jail for awhile before some of his friends bailed him out. Afterwards, he spent the next seven years searching for Shockwave's old lab and researching his whereabouts while studying more research on Predacons. And finally, he found him thanks to spying on Jazz and Breakaway.

"Shh, stay quiet sweetie! No need to be afraid...for now!" Whirl purred running a claw up Wingclip's chin. "I'd never thought that yellow and black kid would want to bond with such a fine type of cybertronian, such as a predacon!"

Wingclip's claws gripped the berth as she struggled to get away.

"Oh no you don't. I believe you'll be the first of many test subjects back at that fragger's old lab. Oh and I wouldn't worry about your brother, he's been disposed of right now!" Whirl sneered.

That only made Wingclip struggle more in rage. Whirl slaps her make a scar go across the left side of her face.

"BE SILENT GLITCH!" Whirl snarled.

Wingclip whimpered as Whirl took his claws off her mouth. She knew she couldn't fight a mech as big as him so she was doomed. She worried for her brother, she worried for the insecticons. She worried for her life.

"What are you going to do to me?" Wingclip asked nervously.

"Hmm, what should I do to you?" Whirl asked himself before positioning himself in a way Wingclip thought could not happen for a long time.

"No wait...you can't...I'm only five!" Wingclip gasped backing up to the headboard of the berth.

"So what? Not like you're going to do anything." Whirl snarled pinning her to the berth.

Wingclip began to cry and Whirl ran a claw from her chin to her pelvic plating. Wingclip couldn't believe what was happening. She knew what interfacing was but she didn't expect to go through with it now!

"Please Whirl, I'll do anything else! Just not this! Please spare me!" Wingclip cried.

"I'll spare whatever is left of you after this!" Whirl snarled getting ready to-

_**CRASH!**_

Whirl is taken by surprise as the door is rammed open to reveal an extremely pissed off Kickback and Sharshot.

"DONT. YOU. DARE." Kickback snarled and charged Whirl.

Kickback tackles Whirl to the ground igniting a brawl.

"SHARPSHOT PROTECT THE KIDS!" Kickback told his brother who grabbed Wingclip and took her away. "YOU GOT SOME NERVE COMING HERE WHIRL, I HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU!" Kickback yelled and he and Whirl wrestled around.

"STUPID INSECTS! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN ME?" Whirl growled picking up Kickback and tossing him across the room.

"I'm no Hardshell, but I can kick any mech's aft!" Kickback snarled.

Whirl threw himself at Kickack sending the two rolling into the hallway where they continued to fight. Sharpshot ripped the closet door out of Burnmark's room and woke him up.

"What happened?" Burnmark asked at Sharpshot grabbed him.

"We go to go NOW! It's Whirl!" Sharpshot said.

"WHIRL? WHAT DID THAT FRAGGER DO TO MY SISTER?" Burnmarl snarled seeing Wingclip rolled up in a ball whimpering.

"He tried to...have his way with her!" Sharpshot sadly said as they escaped to the back closet near the kitchen.

"NO! NO! NOT THAT! WHIRL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Burnmark roared and tried to escape the room but Sharpshot blocked him.

"BURNMARK STOP! ME AND KICKBACK CAN HANDLE HIM! YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER!" Sharpshot demanded.

Meanwhile, Kickback and Whirl were furiously pounding the energon out of each other upstairs in the hallway. Whirl could not believe this insecticon was hard to beat. Eventually the two tumbled down the stairs and starting tearing up the living room. Whirl began clawing up furniture trying to fight Kickback who started dodging the blows. Finally, Kickback was joined by Sharpshot and they tag-teamed Whirl into a pin on the ground. Whirl thrashed around trying to break free but the insecticons refused to get up.

"GET OFF ME YOU INFERIOR BUGS!" Whirl snarled.

"SHUT UP PUNK!" Kickback snarled punching Whirl.

Burnmark was busy comforting Wingclip who whimpered in a corner. Burnmark cried next to her and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be alright Wingclip!" Burnmark said. "Did he hurt you?"

Wingclip looked at him and pointed to the scar on her left cheek. Burnmark clenched both his fists in rage.

"He's going to die!" Burnmark whispered.

Suddenly Wingclip clung to Burnmark digging her claws into his back but he didn't mind. He patted her back for comfort while continuing to cry. They listened as the front door suddenly opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bumblebee snarled at the destroyed living room.

That's when they saw Kickback and Sharpshot tussling with Whirl. Shockwave and Whirl's optics met.

"YOU!" They snarled at each other.

Burnmark walked Wingclip out towards the living room. Bumblebee and Ser-ket immediately went them.

"Burnmark you okay?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...but she's not!" Burnmark said.

"What happened? Did he hurt you sweetie?" Ser-ket asked.

"Whirl hit me once, then...he...he..."

"It's okay honey...just say it..." Bumblebee said seeing Whirl being roughly brought up by Hardshell and Shockwave.

"HE FRAGGING TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Wingclip growled clenching her fists.

That triggered a shock from everybody except the ones who knew. They turned to Whirl who gulped.

"YOU WHAT?" Hardshell and Breakaway snarled.

"YOU FUCKING TRIED TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A GLITCH?" Bee yelled.

"WHY YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" Ser-ket roared.

Shockwave shoved Whirl who staggered back upon coming optic-to-optic with his enemy.

"I thought you were dead or something." Shockwave sneered.

"Yeah right, I've been looking for you ever since I got kicked out of that institute that YOU exceeded my rank in. I wanted revenge for you always being better than me. So I did some spying along with researching on Predacons. Thanks to that I was able to come closer and closer to your location. And thanks to my brilliant spying advantages of escaping that seeker and some short silver mech, I found you." Whirl explained.

"YOU TALKING TO ME?" Breakaway snarled cracking his knuckles.

"YEAH I AM!" Whirl growled.

Breakaway had to be held back by Kickback before Shockwave stopped them.

"No, none of you will mess with him. This is between me and Whirl!" Shockwave told everyone.

"You looking for a fight Shockwave. Because I've been wanting to fight you since-"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE?" Shockwave suddenly yelled.

Whirl was shocked by the outburst. At this point he noticed Shockwave's left arm was back to normal.

"EVERY PREDACON ON CYBERTRON IS ANGRY AT ME FOR MY PAST! I WAS SCARED AND I KNEW I SHOULD'VE BEEN! BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST TO COPE WITH MY LIFE EVER SINCE SEVEN EONS AGO! YOU WERE ALWAYS A PAIN IN MY SIDES AND SO JEALOUS OVER SOMETHING COMPLETELY STUPID. AND NOW YOU HAVE THE CIRCUITS TO BREAK INTO THIS WAREHOUSE, KNOCK OUT BURNMARK, DESTROY THIS PLACE, BUT EVEN WORSE, ATTEMPT TO RAPE WINGCLIP! WHIRL YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! OH AND BY THE WAY, WHEN YOU LEFT THE INSTITUTE, I WASN'T AT THE TOP! THAT MECH PERCEPTOR BEAT BOTH OF US! SO YOUR WHOLE REVENGE THING WAS ILLOGICALLY POINTLESS!" Shockwave roared at Whirl in a fit of rage before punching Whirl straight into a wall with his old left fist. "YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT THE INSECTICONS BEAT YOUR AFT ALREADY BECAUSE I WOULD RIP YOU APART!"

Whirl stayed seated on the ground as they all circled him. Burnmark and Wingclip stayed close their parents.

"What should we do with him?" Hardshell asked Shockwave.

"We'll have him locked up for now...Ser-ket...call Rampage in the morning...I need a word with him!" Shockwave said sternly.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Honestly, adding Whirl into the story was a last minute thing. But I like the guy so why not? Anyways...stay tuned for the final chapter and please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: End Of A Legacy

Chapter 9: End Of A Legacy

After resetting everything in the living room, Whirl was forced into stasis and locked in the back room closet until the morning. Wingclip decided to sleep with Burnmark for the night for safety which Burnmark happily accepted. Kickback and Sharpshot were on guard until the morning. When morning came, Shockwave crept downstairs to confront Whirl again. Whirl was abruptly woken by a fist slamming into his face hard knocking him into a wall.

"OW!" Whirl snarled standing up to his full height. "What do _you_ want?"

"How was recharge?" Shockwave teased with some laughter.

"Horrible, thanks to you." Whirl sneered trying to hide the pain from last night.

"I'd advise you watch your tone around here, unless you need a reminder" Shockwave snarled getting right in Whirl's face.

"I'm not afraid to fight you Shockwave." Whirl said trying to sound brave. "Even without that gun of yours I could still kick your aft."

"I never needed that gun for any good purpose. It only reminds me of the horrible past that corrupted my mind. Besides, like Bumblebee I prefer the old fashioned way of settling disputes." Shockwave clenched his fists.

The two entered a staring contest not taking their optic off each other. Shockwave was waiting for Whirl to strike but Whirl seemed hesitant to do so. Shockwave could easily see that Whirl was actually afraid. Whirl just likes to act as if he could take on Shockwave whenever they were around each other. Whirl then took his chance and tried to swipe at Shockwave. Only for Shockwave to grab the claws.

"Nice try, such an illogical choice!" Shockwave sneered before tossing Whirl behind him like piece of scrap.

Whirl hit the wall with a loud bang before Shockwave ran up and punched him in the chest.

"That's for trying to rape Wingclip!" Shockwave snarled.

Whirl staggered to his feet and covered his chest.

"You think I'd actually rape that child?" Whirl snarled.

"What?"

"I would never rape a child or experiment on them. That's too low even for me! I was only trying to scare her...make her suffer! In fact, I was just about to stop if those insecticons hadn't interrupted. I didn't expect for most of you to be gone. I had planned on torturing everybody in here and then get my revenge on you. But the plan failed." Whirl explained.

"So knocking out Burnmark was part of your plan?" Shockwave asked.

"You can say my motives were...brutal...but I had to do what I had to do if I wanted to get you back. You forget that I can be pretty clever when it comes to plans." Whirl snapped his claws. "But how do you possibly remember me and our past if your memory was erased?"

"While I did lose most of my memories...one thing that come back to me was you and your uninteresting and illogical abominations of science." Shockwave said seeing that he had hurt Whirl's feelings deeply.

"Was I that bad?"

"Not many mechs liked you Whirl! You insulted other people's work and started fights with many mechs. It was no wonder me and Perceptor out-ranked you."

"Oh...I see...well...I didn't mean for the others to think I raped Wingclip." Whirl said sadly.

"Well you did, you're insane!" Shockwave sneered. "I didn't try anything like that when Bumblebee and the others were trying to stop me."

Whirl looked down and shook his head before sighing.

"Well...how long before you release me? I see no purpose in revenge if I'm easily outnumbered." Whirl scoffed. "Plus it was starting to bore me!"

"It depends on what the others think!"

"Look Shocky, how about a little trade..." Whirl offered and Shockwave looked interested.

"What kind of trade?"

"You set me free without any enforcers involved and I takeover your lab!" Whirl said with a hiss.

"And what's in it for us?" Shockwave asked.

"I'll leave you and the family alone...forever." Whirl sneered and Shockwave took a step back surprised.

"How can I trust someone who's been stalking me for eons?" Shockwave asked.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to waste my entire lifespan looking for an old rival. When I can be busy putting my skills to a real challenge." Whirl said crossing his arms.

"Hmm, well I would still need to talk to the others." Shockwave said.

"Please...take your time...Shocky!" Whirl hissed waving Shockwave to the door.

Shockwave didn't like the term "Shocky" being used by anyone but the family. What was Whirl planning? Meanwhile, Hardshell was talking to Ironhide through a com. link.

"Are you still thinking about moving 'hide?" Hardshell asked.

"I don't know anymore, you were right, moving away is pretty much me leaving you guys as well. You guys are like my sons and I can't be seperated all the time from ya!" Ironhide shrugged. "Look we will talk some more when you get back alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you later 'hide!" Hardshell said ending the call and wiped his optics.

Bumblebee and Ser-ket walked downstairs to see him still crying.

"What happened Hardshell?" Bee asked.

"I don't want Ironhide moving away from us. It wouldn't be the same without him." Hardshell said continuing to wipe his tears.

While Bumblebee comforted Hardshell, Ser-ket walked over to Shockwave who was waiting for her.

"What is it Shockwave?"

"Can you call Rampage or Ripclaw and tell them that we are coming over?" Shockwave asked.

"But Shockwave, they still want you. I still haven't talked to Ripclaw." Ser-ket said.

"I know...but mabye we can make a trade of our own." Shockwave said pointing to his old gun and the cord that was laying in a corner.

"It's not operational. Besides, can you even fix it?"

"I cannot...anymore...but he can!" Shockwave pointed to the back room where Whirl was located.

"HIM? Shockwave, he's a-"

"Liar. He was never going to rape Wingclip, he was just scaring her into not saying a word about his plans of revenge." Shockwave explained making Ser-ket feel slightly relieved.

"What could he possibly do?" Ser-ket asked.

"Change my future of being a victim of the Predacons." Shockwave said proudly. "I'll go get Wheeljack."

Back in the caves of Tyger Pax, Ripclaw recieved Ser-ket's call.

_**"Ripclaw we need to come over to talk...Shockwave included..."**_

"Shockwave? Well, fine...besides the Predacons are itching to teach him a lesson!"

**_"Please just call them off, he's willing to make a trade!"_**

"What could we give him?"

_**"A more softer punishment?"**_

"...It'll depend on his offer...if only it was something that could help us out...like upgrades or something."

_**"I believe we may have mech that could help you with that...by the way...make sure Rampage sees us first. The offer kinda includes him."**_

"Fine, we'll be waiting!"

Both femmes end the call and Ripclaw looks at Ransack, Razorclaw and Rampage who look confused.

"What does Ser-ket want with me?" Rampage asked.

"Probably has something to do with you going against my orders!" Ripclaw growled.

The four stayed around the entrance to the caves waiting for the others to arrive. Shockwave, Bumblebee, Hardshell, Wheeljack, Breakaway, Kickback, Sharpshot and the kids all head for the caves in their alt. modes. The kids had to fly on Ser-ket's back. Rampage thought he could hear some engines in the distance.

"Ripclaw, I think I hear them!"

"Good, time to find out just what Shockwave's little deal involves." Ripclaw sneered.

First they see a jet race towards them and it transforms revealing Breakaway. The Predacons were shocked...they hadn't seen Breakaway for eons. Rampage was the most surprised.

"Breakaway? Is that you?" Rampage asked.

"Hello Rampage, Ripclaw, Razorclaw, Ransack...it's been awhile." Breakaway said.

That's when the others showed up. More Predacons came over upon seeing the purple seeker.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Every single Predacon growled in unison.

Shockwave bravely transformed and stood amongst everyone. All Predacon...and one insecticon optics locked on him. This was it...Shockwave looked back at his friends...his family...his rival. They nodded. Shockwave turned back to the Predacons. Rampage was trying to restrain himself, Ripclaw growled and the others just stared angrily.

"Well Shockwave...we were surprised when you actually wanted to come here and see us. I'm sure your little reunion with Rampage was pleasant." Ripclaw snarled.

Shockwave looked at Rampage again who let out an evil snicker.

"Yes...it was..." Shockwave gulped.

That's when Razorclaw noticed the left arm.

"Shockwave...where's the gun?" Razorclaw asked.

No other Predacon had noticed. Shockwave uncovered the gun from behind his back and threw it on the ground making dust rise up. The leaders looked like they had seen a ghost. There layed the gun, dented but intact. That's when they looked at his left arm again. No weapons except clawed fingers.

"You...you...y-you took it off?" Rampage asked with his optics wide.

"Yes...I don't need it. I know what I did will never be forgiven. But...I thought mabye after a bit of fixing, this gun would be operational again for whatever use you guys want it for. And this mech right here can fix it since I lost my memories of how to do it." Shockwave pointed to Whirl who had been held by Kickback and Sharpshot. Burnmark got in one good kick to the back of Whirl's leg recieving a laugh from Wingclip. Some Predacons talked amongst each other over if they knew who Whirl was. Rampage spoke up first.

"Hey, you're a mech who also worked at that institute where my friend was killed didn't you?" Rampage asked.

"Yeah, oh and uh Rampage...Shockwave didn't kill him." Whirl said.

"WHAT?" Rampage and Shockwave yelled.

"Yeah...I saw the whole thing...it was a blue mech that looked like Shockwave...but Shockwave wasn't around at the time. I'm guessing whoever told you probably didn't notice the difference in color." Whirl informed him.

Rampage couldn't believe what he just heard. Shockwave's head snapped towards Whirl.

"I didn't kill him?" Shockwave asked.

"IF YOU'RE LYING-" Rampage stormed towards Whirl who stopped him.

"I'm not lying! I was there...I saw everything but I couldn't stop them." Whirl said.

Rampage backed off in disblief. Tears quickly began to form in his optics as he looked at Shockwave.

"Shockwave...after what I did to you...I don't know what to say." Rampage said hating the fact he was crying in front of everybody.

Shockwave was stunned when Rampage actually hugged him. Rampage may have been nearly as big as Shockwave...but he was like a little kid...he needed comfort and Shockwave hugged back hesitaintly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Shockwave." Rampage said.

"It's okay Rampage, I forgive you!" Shockwave said.

Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Hardshell looked at each other smiling the best they could. The children were tearing up as well. Whirl picked up the gun and examined it.

"Shockwave...I believe I can repair this in a day...mabye Rampage would want it." Whirl said making Rampage turn to him.

"Really? I can have it?" Rampage asked.

"Of course, I don't need it. Use it as much as you please!" Shockwave said before going in front of Ripclaw. "Ripclaw, I understand you're all angry and want revenge. So...if I must...I surrender myself to you. I'm guessing since you gathered everyone I'm supposed to be torn apart only to be left with mabye my optic. If it will make you all happy. I just wished I could've used my left arm a little longer."

Ripclaw was stunned. Shockwave surrendering? Nobody expected that. Ripclaw looked past him to see the others were upset. Even Ser-ket looked at Ripclaw like she stole something from her. Ripclaw then noticed the children who grabbed onto Shockwave's legs looking up at Ripclaw with anger. Breakaway and Whirl had their arms crossed and were looking at her with shame. Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Hardshell refused to look at her. Ripclaw turned to her group. Most of them looked surprised, upset, curious and nervous. Shockwave stood their silently with his head hanging down. Finally she looked at Rampage who whimpered. She sighed.

"Shockwave...we will not harm you!" Ripclaw announced making Shockwave look up at her.

"Really?" Shockwave asked.

"No other mech has gone through as much pain as you have. Plus you gave up something that...could actually help us..." Ripclaw explained pointing to the gun Rampage held.

"Thank you Ripclaw...I just want this to be all over...I want to live in a world without too much worry." Shockwave said. "And live in one that doesn't have rivals."

Shockwave turned to Whirl who rubbed an arm with his claws.

"Shockwave...can I still takeover the lab?" Whirl asked. "I promise that I'll only use the lab for making new useful inventions. Mabye I can turn it into a store...and help these Predacons by giving them upgrades."

"You promise?" Shockwave asked.

Whirl grabbed Shockwave's shoulders.

"Shockwave, I swear on the spark of Primus that I will keep my word." Whirl said in a serious tone.

Shockwave stuck out his left hand and Whirl shook it the best he could. Suddenly some Predacons started shouting at Whirl for upgrades.

"Hold on, hold on everybody...the lab is a mess. I need to clean and repair first. If only my friends Rewind and Tailgate were here."

"Rewind and Tailgate...uh dude they live here in Tyger Pax...I know where they live!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"HUH? WHERE! WHERE! WHERE?" Whirl yelled.

"Anyways, so...we're good!" Shockwave made sure.

"Sure Shockwave!" Ripclaw smiled.

Breakaway, as big as he was, playfully pushed Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Hardshell against him.

"So I'm guessing I'm part of this group now?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah...you are my brother after all!" Bee said feeling a tight squeeze between Breakaway and Hardshell.

Rampage, Kickback and Sharpshot immediately started to play with the kids while the other Predacons left or stayed to chat. Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Hardshell left to escort Whirl to his friend's houses. Breakaway stayed to catch up with the Predacons. Shockwave turned to Ser-ket.

"Thanks Ser-ket for everything." Shockwave said.

"My pleasure!" Ser-ket smiled. "Hey you know what I've started to notice...I think Wingclip may have a crush on Rampage."

"Really? I thought it was Breakaway!"

"Or Hardshell...but I'm sure Bumblebee wouldn't allow Breakaway and Hardshell to be near her that way don't you think?"

"True...eh...will go with Rampage since he's a predacon like her." Ser-ket laughed seeing the group playing around.

Later that day...Bumblebee and Hardshell took a walk towards the old lab that was being cleaned up by Whirl, Rewind and Tailgate.

"Hey guys, the place is looking better." Hardshell said.

"Thanks guys...this was a great idea!" Rewind said cleaning off dry energon from the floor.

"Yeah...I bet we'll make those Predacons happy." Tailgate said carrying broken scrap metal.

"Finally something to put my skills to work!" Whirl said snapping his claws in joy.

"I bet!" Bee said chuckling. "So Hardshell, you and your brothers taking off?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Ironhide!" Hardshell said.

"Alright, wow, another grand adventure. I'm sure Ironhide would love to hear this...tell him I said hi!" Bee said.

"I sure will...just glad the Predacons called a truce with Shockwave for his troubles." Hardshell said.

"I know right, look let's just hope nothing like this happens again." Bee laughed.

"What are the Predacons doing now?"

"Probably drinking energon all the time like usual. So you'll be back soon right?"

"Always count on it buddy!" Bombshell said as they fist-bumped.

Later again, Wheeljack got the Jackhammer started. Shockwave, Ser-ket, Bumblebee and the kids stood by saying goodbye to the Insecticons. Once they were onboard, the Jackhammer took off. The family waved.

"Those guys are heroes!" Shockwave said.

"Tell me about!" Breakaway nodded.

"Especially you honey!" Ser-ket purred to Bee giving him a kiss.

"He-he...aw shucks!" Bee blushed.

"I'll miss them!" Burnmark said.

"Yeah...so will I!" Wingclip said.

The Jackhammer raced past the lab where Whirl, Rewind and Tailgate waved as well. They finally they passed by the caves where Rampage, Ripclaw, Razorclaw, Grimwing and some others waved. By the time they passed by the streets of Iacon, Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe, Sideways, Barricade, Brawl and Warpath were all chatting about the race that surprisingly Sideways won. They waved too when the ship zoomed by. As evening came, Ironhide waited inside the house when he heard the sound of the Jackhammer lowering down in front of his house.

"Boys you're back!" Ironhide cheered.

"Hey dad!" Hardshell greeted.

"Hey son, listen...I decided not to move!" Ironhide said.

"Really, you're staying?" Hardshell's optics beamed.

"Yes...besides...who can stay away from you guys!" Ironhide rubbed the Insecticon's heads. "So how was the visit?"

"Pretty eventful!" Kickback sighed.

"Too much if you ask me, me!" Shaprshot said.

"Way too much!" Wheeljack chuckled.

"I see, care to tell me inside?" Ironhide asked.

"Sure dad!" Hardshell said as they walked inside.

Back in Tyger Pax, Bumblebee wondered where Breakaway had run off to. He wasn't in his room nor in the living room. Where was he? Bumblebee finally checked outside to see Breakaway standing around looking up into the sky. Bumblebee walked up to him.

"Hey Breakaway, you okay?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...just looking at the sky. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Gorgeous!"

"Hey Bee, you know...if you're not tired...we can race around a bit...I'm always hearing about this speed you have."

"Trust me Breaky, I'm very fast!"

"Really? Care to prove that?" Breakaway challenged flexing his claws.

Bumblebee's response was to transform and race off.

"Catch me if you can!"

"That's cheating!"

Breakaway transformed and blasted off after him, both laughing. Meanwhile in the sky, a few Predacons flew by roaring happily in the night sky!

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**And that concludes Insecticon Legacy. Sorry but there will not be another one. This offically ends it. But I thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all soon for another TF story. Kingstriker out!**_


End file.
